Nobodys Perfect
by Smut.Princess
Summary: Bella made the decision to live with Jacob and never went back to Edward after the newborns war.so the Cullen's moved to the UK to help Edward on his transition of forgetting Bella what could happen ?.BxJ ExC.Vamp/human.Rated M. R&R PLEASE !
1. Chapter 1 Charly POV

**A/N each chapter will have each persons P.O.V Mainly Edward and Charly but Bella and Jacob will make an appearance oh and Alice but hers will be short . Just for the unseen visions**

**Disclaimer :- Dont own twilight I wish though**

**Nobodys perfect . **

**Chapter 1**

**Charly's P.O.V**

I'm small town girl from Kilbirnie. I had moved from my small town comfort to Bolton with my long term boyfriend, Rick. We turned 17 and then left home, We both enrolled ourselves into Bolton Academy, Rick left and I was all alone, sitting alone at the lunch table. One afternoon a lad sat next to me. He gave me the biggest grin ever .

"Hi I'm Brodie" He said

"Charly" I said feeling confused a few weeks ago he would never speak to me.

"Sorry i never came to speak before wasn't sure of your bodyguard would have allowed it " Brodie said.

"He wasn't my bodyguard he was my boyfriend , he moved back home . " I said.

"Was as in past tense" Brodie said, hes very corny but has the biggest grin on his face.

"No" I said, I felt his date invitation too much, I felt that, weird.

"Aww, not a date then as friends" Brodie said.

"Can we at least get to know each other before we arrange anything" I said.

"Sure" Brodie said.

"BRODIE" I heard being bellowed.

Brodie waved the lad to come over, now the table was getting strangely crowded with three of us around.

"So Charly before Aidan comes, why did you move ?" he asked

"Mum died, was allowed to live alone so... I moved with Rick" I said

"Shame, you okay with living yourself " Brodie asked

"I live in a hostel" I said

"No, Look I have a spare room with all my junk in it, that I will never use I think mum will say its fine" Brodie said

"I think you should ask her first" I said, not that I needed it, I mean I did have a home but it was too big, Even a smaller home was too big for me and money wasn't an issue, mums lawyer is sending certain amount to my account once a month, until there is no more, was told the amount was 20 two thousand pound, yea your mouth would drop too, cos mine did when I heard this , so the lawyer sends me three thousand a month and i don't even spend it all mind you I've only been getting it for the past three months. Though I never told Rick what I was getting, All I have been using was my EMA to survive every month, to pay the hostel, to eat, even to fuel my car, until last week I had to pay insurance and tax, which didn't give a to big of a dent in my account.

"Okay, I'll ask" Brodie said getting off his seat and pulled out his mobile phone .

"Hey I'm Aidan, Brodie next door neighbor and best friend." Brodie's Friend said

" Charly, Just new here and just met you both" I said

"Yeah seen you around with your bodyguard" Aidan said

I was getting angry, is this why everyone had been avoiding me since Rick left, they all thought I was being protected by Rick.

"He wasn't my bodyguard he was my boyfriend, Yes I did dump him" I said

"Where are you from ?, your accent is very funny" Aidan Said

Great he thinks I'm hilarious. Whoop . Why is my accent that funny, not for me at least I don't think so.

"Kilbirnie, It's a small town in Scotland" I said

"Scotland seriously. You all crack me up anyway, I love all the Scottish comedians." Aidan said

"Glad someone likes them" I said. And I rolled my eyes I saw Edward Cullen and a girl entering the room . "Who's she" I asked. It's strange lunch hour is finishing in five minutes and they're just getting here.

"Cullens, girls Alice, shes with Jasper, he graduated last year And the guy..." Aidan said I cut Aidan off.

"I Know Edward hes in my Bio-Chem class" I said

"As I was saying, he single" Aidan said "And so am I" he added

Great I've got two crushes. I don't want crushes I want friends.

"Aidan, love meeting you and all but I'm not looking for anyone right now. Just friends" I said

"Sure ...By the Way where did Brodie go ?" he asked

"To call his mum, hes asking if I could live with him, So I'm not staying in a hostel" I said

"Cool, look I have English next, tell Brodie I'll see him in maths" Aidan said and jumped out the seat .

I had a free period, Brodie came back smiling.

"Mum says that's great another girl about the house. Do you have a free period ?" Brodie asks

"Yeah, Are you allowed to use the music rooms on free periods, I would love to finish my piece I started in Scotland" I said

"Of course, If your musically talented" Brodie said

"Great come with me. You can hear it" I said

"What is it though ? " Brodie asked

"I'm a Pianist " I said , I love playing piano it centers me, stops outbursts, which I had a few of them recently as I couldn't get near a piano.

"Seriously, why didn't you pick higher music ?" Brodie said

"Cos I've already passed it in Scotland,So I picked a subject I'm not so good at, which is Bio-chem." I said

"Music rooms is this way." Brodie said. He chapped which looked like a staff room

"Ah Mr. Scott, need the key for room one" Teacher said

"Room two please Mr. Brown, its for Charly shes a Pianist" Brodie said

I looked up am embarrassed.

"May I come to listen " He asks.

I just nodded.

"Can I get my favorite student to listen too" he asks again.

I repeated my previous action

"Last I seen him was in the cafeteria" Brodie said

"Ah thank you Mr. Scott" Mr Brown said .

"Ill let Charly start so she wont be embarrassed with all of us watching." Brodie said

Thank you, thank you, thank you I kept saying in my head.

"Of course Mr. Scott" Mr. Brown said and handed Brodie the Key

He took me to the room with a beautiful piano in the middle .

"This room is for the choir but its the best piano we have" Brodie said

"Its lovely Brodie, Better than my old one" I said. I loved my piano in Scotland, I had to sell it, I couldn't afford to keep it .

I sat down took out my folder and sat the sheets in a line and started playing. I kept playing till I knew the piece was completed, I finished playing and I heard some claps

"Well Miss Um... whats your last name Dear" Mr. Brown said

"Lennox Sir ... Um give me a moment so I can write what I have played down, to finish this piece" I said, taking a blank sheet and finished my piece .

"Sure , I couldn't find my other Pianist, he must have went somewhere to study " Mr. Brown said

"But we saw him with Alice sir " Brodie said

"The other one was Edward" I said totally shocked that, that god of a boy plays piano , he looks like a guy who plays sports than rather than playing piano .

"You know Mr. Cullen" Mr Brown said

"Not personally, hes in my Bio-Chem Class" I said

"Get to know him, Do you play any other instrument Miss Lennox" Mr. Brown said

"Yes sir Guitar Acoustic, I don't like that um... electric stuff, I like listening to it but not to tolerate the playing it its distorts a good piece" I said

"Well done .. I'll set up a meeting with him, I would like to see two pianist minds work on a joint piece" Mr. Brown said "The room is booked tomorrow, will you be okay being in room one for the moment" He added

"Of course" I said "I would love to work on something with Brodie anyway since he hasn't told me what he plays" I said

"He plays guitar and Drums" Mr. Brown said

"Not the electric stuff" I said

"Sorry Charly I just found out you like, Acoustic sounds" Brodie said blushing. it was somewhat sweet .

"Doesn't matter, I would like to listen anyway"I said

"Fine" Brodie said

"Who has the room tomorrow ?" I asked being curious

"Mr. Cullen . . . I could let him know, that there is two Pianist and I need to make a time table, to get you both together to work on a piece" Mr. Brown said .

"That's Fine . . . just let Edward know of the schedule And ill get it off him in Bio-chem tomorrow after free period" I said .

"No problem Miss Lennox" Mr Brown said .He left the room and I started playing another tune, just randomizing my keys every so often .

"So Charly, Are you really going to do this composition, for the end of year concert, I bet Edward will take the credit" Brodie said

"Your right, maybe I'm being stupid, I'll start it with him then leave it in the middle make up some lame excuse" I said, "Whats the worst he can do" I added

"Yeah" Brodie said watching me play "Is this Claire De Lune ,um by um whats his face"

"Debussy" I said finishing his question.

"You're amazing , how can you play it without looking" Brodie said staring at my hands while I look at him to talk about me writing a piece with Edward Cullen, no way !

"Its one of the many songs that got drummed into my mind and hands to play for recitals when i was younger and Debussy is my favorite song" I said

"Amazing" Brodie said .

**A/N I did have this up I know but i thought to change it if there any BG info you all need it will be in here soon just getting the jist of the story out first.**

R & R PLEASE !!!!


	2. Chapter 2 Edward POV

**A/N I know its the same But you need to know all sides of the story.**

**Disclaimer- twilight is Not mine Wish it was.**

**Recommend fiction - Boy in the read sweater & the accompanying fiction girl with the red notebook. **

**Edward's POV**

It's just a normal day, I look over to the table where the newcomers sit, I love reading the girls mind its pure and truthful, but the guy wasn't with her, I concentrated very hard to read what's wrong.

_'I'm glad to get rid of the useless no good piece of ..'_ She thought.

Okay I didn't want to hear that, the guy is gone, I was ready to get up and join her but Alice, My ever so loving annoying sister pulled me back down and pointed, the girl was joined by Brodie the class clown - a not so bad guitarist I may add - sat next to her and introduced himself but I wasn't hearing what he was saying I was listening of what he thought.

_'Shes finally got rid of the bodyguard ... I have a shot'_ Brodie thought

Ergh whats with the mushy thoughts, The girl smiled .

_'Great an admirer'_ the girl thought .I thought I saw her eyes roll.

I had to smile at that, I'm glad she sits behind me in bio-chem she would wonder why I smile most of the time .

"So Edward since, were going hunting at the weekend I thought maybe we hunt some gazelles this time you know I hate mountain lions" Alice complained

"Sure" I answered .

"Yay" Alice Squealed with delight and continued "I seen you answer anyway had to make sure because you change you mind like the weather" Alice said

"Sure" I said again I wasn't much for holding a conversation today , I wanted to agree to shut Alice up . Maybe I can weld he mouth shut, shouldn't be too hard, but Jasper wouldn't be too pleased.

"And I'll warn jasper you're thinking about welding my mouth shut" Alice and stuck her tongue out .

"It was a thought" I said .

_'Some one save me please, god do these guys not give up'_ the girl thought

I decided to go rescue her .

"I wouldn't Charly would think you're butting in and would never speak to you again" Alice said fore seeing what I was about to do "Oh and those jeans shes wearing are so in style right now" she said

"Fashion freak" I mumbled,

Charly is the girls name its beautiful.

"But at least were all well dressed" Alice said "And your gray coat you have, will look well on Charly one day" she let out

"What are you talking about" I said

Alice well and truly caught my attention .

"I said one day Edward, I caught a glimpse and she was wearing your coat" Alice said "But i don't know when" she added

"Great, I told everyone I'm giving up looking for a mate okay" I said .

I seen her and Brodie leaving the cafeteria .

All I could hear was Brodie screaming for Charly to like him at least a bit.

I looked at Alice.

"She won't catch you listening, But Mr. Brown will be coming in 5 minutes and I don't think you'll be ready to meet her not just yet " Alice said as her face went blank. "I'm going home" she said

"See you at home once I get out of Bio-Chem" I said

"Yes, don't go in that room" Alice Warned.

I gave Brodie and Charly some time to speak to Mr. Brown. I stood in room 2, well I copied the keys Mr. Brown gave me so I can sneak some practice in.

"Can I get my favorite student to listen too" Mr. Brown said to the others in the room.

_'Great an audience, I wouldn't have mind Brodie but a teacher and some other pianist'_ Charly thought.

I'm glad I'm in this room listening then.

"Last I seen him was in the cafeteria" Brodie said He sounded irritated, does he know I'm the only good pianist in this school.

_'Great Cullen is coming to he'll dazzle her like any other girl in this school' _Brodie thought.

"Ah thank you Mr. Scott" Mr Brown said.

"I'll let Charly start so she wont be embarrassed with all of us watching." Brodie said with a bit of happiness in his voice

_'Thank you, thank you, thank you'_ Charly thought. I smiled she must be shy around other folk even though shes a pianist.

"Of course Mr. Scott" Mr. Brown said , I heard him depart and Brodie and Charly entering the room fully.

"This room is for the choir but its the best piano we have" Brodie said

"Its lovely Brodie, Better than my old one" Charly said

I heard sheets of paper being shuffled around until the noise stopped, then the first key was being pressed, I stopped concentrating on their thoughts and listened to the piece, there was a lot of joy at the beginning of it, it started to climb down to a sad ending, I wonder what the song was about. I heard Brodie clap and another set of hands.

"Well Miss Um... whats your last name Dear" Mr. Brown said

"Lennox Sir ... Um give me a moment so I can write what I have played down, to finish this piece" Charly said. I heard pieces of paper being shuffled once more and a pen scratching the paper.

"Sure , I couldn't find my other Pianist, he must have went somewhere to study " Mr. Brown said sounding disappointed, I will listen to Charly when she is ready.

"But we saw him with Alice sir " Brodie said

_'That will discourage her from letting anyone else listen to her music'_ Brodie thought

Great he told Charly it was me what will she think now, And his thoughts are much worse.

"The other one was Edward" Charly said sounding shocked

_'That god of a boy plays piano , he looks like a guy who plays sports rather than playing piano' _Charly thought, now that made me smile she thought I was a god.

"You know Mr. Cullen" Mr Brown said

"Not personally, hes in my Bio-Chem Class" Charly said

She Does notice me damn.

"Get to know him, Do you play any other instrument Miss Lennox" Mr. Brown asked Charly I'm Intrigued does she play anything else.

"Yes sir Guitar Acoustic, I don't like that um... electric stuff, I like listening to it but not to tolerate the playing it its distorts a good piece" Charly Answered , Acoustic Guitar, I do need to try my hand that.

"Well done .. I'll set up a meeting with him, I would like to see two pianist minds work on a joint piece" Mr. Brown said "The room is booked tomorrow, will you be okay being in room one for the moment" He added

I have the room tomorrow, Working on my end of year score. The conversation was going nowhere so I left the room and met Alice at the front of the building.

_'Edward we need to ditch'_ Alice thought.

"Why do I have to ditch " I said

Alice looked confused

_'Carlisle wants to see you though, I had a vision when I got home'_ Alice thought

"But I have Bio-Chem next" I said

Alice pinched her nose and her face went blank.

I saw nothing happening in the next hour in Bio-chem between Charly and I.

"Okay but come after Edward its important" Alice said

"What ?" I said.

Alice pursed her lips, so I concentrated.

_'A Piece of string is twice the distance between the middle and the end, Three men walked in a room noticed it was full of women, first man...'_ Alice thought . shes keeping me out.

"Sorry Edward if I tell you now you won't concentrate." Alice said.

"See you at home 'kay" I said.

"Sure" Alice said and ran off still clouding her thoughts.

I walked into Bio-Chem Charly wasn't in her seat yet. I heard weird lyrics. I looked up Charly walked in with her earphones in. I concentrated on her thoughts

_' Every time I fall asleep my dreams are haunted...'_ Charly was singing in her thoughts , it must be the song shes listening to.

I heard Charly's seat scrape back and sat on it with a sigh , she must really hate this class.

"Afternoon class this week were studying Nucleic acids" Mr Swipe said.

_' Great the subject I hate, Next ill be failing.'_ Charly thought.

I opened my book to the lesson. I occasionally heard Charly sigh and then read her boredom in her mind, The class ended too soon, I gathered my book and left the class.

I walked to the parking lot and sat in my Volvo, I looked around for Charly to see what kind of car she was driving but I couldn't see her or Brodie.

I started my engine and pulled out and drove home.

Before I got in the door, I heard everyone thoughts.

_'If this happens it means we have to leave again'_ Esme thought

_'Trust Edward to fall in love before graduation, could it not be when we head to college'_ Rosalie thought great shes going to hate me for another decade shes still not over me with the Bella situation.

_'Go Edward'_ Emmett thought

Ergh ! Whats with getting me a mate.

_'Stay or run'_ Jasper thought

I couldn't hear Carlisle's thoughts or Alice's.

I walked in the door.

"Welcome home Edward son" Esme said

"Whats going on" I asked without the pleasantries.

"Alice had a vision that your were going to kidnap Charly" Rosalie said

"Kidnap Charly why, the thought never crossed my mind" I said .

"Not Kidnap her Edward, She seen you are taking her to your quiet place and Brodie got worried and called the police" Jasper said and growled at Rosalie for giving me false information.

"Does she know when" I asked "She was keeping me out earlier she thought I would lose my concentration" I added.

"Only that you both sit together in Bio-Chem" Jasper said

"Shes wrong, We don't sit at the same desk" I said. "Where is she ?" I asked

"At the hospital with Carlisle, Digging information about Charly" Jasper said.

"Why did you think Stay or run then " I asked.

"I fear that it may come true, I don't want to lose Alice over it Edward it was a thought nothing else" Jasper said.

"Esme I won't be alone with the girl, She has too many admirers for that" I said and Sighed.

I drifted to my piano and played softly, maybe they won't think I would risk their life again not after what happened to Bella and I.


	3. Chapter 3 Alice POV

**A/N Alices Visions are in italice same with Edward hearing poples thoughts ,**

**disclaimer :- I dont own Twilight I wish. **

**Alice POV**

Sitting in lunch with Mister Im too cool to talk to me, He was too busy reading minds, One girl in particular, Her names Charly lennox shes cute, shes has great taste.

"So Edward" I said to grab his attention "Since, were going hunting at the weekend I thought maybe we hunt some gazelles this time you know I hate mountain lions" I asked politly. I had a vision this moreing about this conversation so I thought I would play it through.

"Sure" Edward answered .

"Yay" I Squealed with delight and continued "I seen your answer anyway had to make sure because you change you mind like the weather" I said, I hate subjective visions.

"Sure" Edward said

"And I'll warn jasper you're thinking about welding my mouth shut" I said and stuck my tongue out .

"It was a thought" Edward said and turned back to the table Charly is at.

Something was happening but I was interupted by a stupid vision.

_Edward walked across the room and interupted Charly and Brodie. Charly didnt look too happy about the interuption and mouths off at Edward._

Everything came clear, Edward was about to rise.

"I wouldn't Charly would think you're butting in and would never speak to you again" I said understanding my vision. "Oh and those jeans shes wearing are so in style right now" I added looking at Charly's jeans.

"Fashion freak" Edward mumbled,

"But at least were all well dressed" I said

_Edward was wrapping his favourite gray coat over Charlys shoulders, they looked into one anothers eyes._

"And your gray coat you have, will look well on Charly one day" I said Edward not listening to my mind

"What are you talking about ?" Edward said

"I said one day Edward, I caught a glimpse and she was wearing your coat" I said "But i don't know when" I added

"Great, I told everyone I'm giving up looking for a mate okay" Edward said, were not helping him get a mate just making sure hes happy, I mean Bella is a mother and a wife. Her and Jacob called their son Edward Jacob after Bellas two favourate men, Edward is also the wee fellas god father.

Edward looked at me, I seen Charly and Brodie leaving. I concentrated.

"She won't catch you listening, But Mr. Brown will be coming in 5 minutes and I don't think you'll be ready to meet her not just yet " I said "I'm going home" I said

"See you at home once I get out of Bio-Chem" Edward said

"Yes, don't go in that room" I Warned.

Once I left the cafeateria, I had to pull over i was having the most intense vision ever.

_Charly was screaming running away from something_

_soon as it attacked blood came from Charly shes human, Her body was lying still unmoving very still._

I sped the rest of the way home, but soon as I went in the door. another vision appeared.

_Police arrived at our door, Charly went missing, Edward wasnt home either, Words of Edward ran off with her._

Damn what vision to discuss first, Kidnapping I dont want Edward falling out with us all.

"Alice, I missed you" Jasper said "Whats wrong ?" he asked sencing my worrying vibe.

"I had a vision coming in the door, Edwards going to disappear with Charly Lennox" I said.

I pulled out my phone and called Carlisle at the hospital, He willl be on his 'Lunch break'

"Dr. Cullen speaking" he said

"Carlisle, Edward is going to do something bad with Charly" I said

"Get him and take him home" Carlisle said

"You know he will refuse, He loves his Bio-Chem" I said.

"Try and persuade him" Carlisle said.

"If not I'll come down to let you know" I said.

I hung up and dashed out of the house, to get back to the school, I stood outside of the building at Bio-Chem.

'Edward we need to ditch' I thought.

"Why do I have to ditch " Edward said, Looking slightly annoyed, You'd think he was happy after listening to Charly.

'Carlisle wants to see you, I had a vision when I got home' I thought, I didnt want to discuss this infront of the student body.

"But I have Bio-Chem next" Edward said then pouted , man that boy can pout

I pinched my nose and concentrared on a vision for the next hour.

_I saw No communication between Charly and Edward in the next hour in Bio-Chem._

"Okay but come after Edward its important" I said

"What ?" Edward said.

I started clouding my mind

'A Piece of string is twice the distance between the middle and the end, Three men walked in a room noticed it was full of women, first man...' I thought.

"Sorry Edward if I tell you now you won't concentrate." I said.

"See you at home 'kay" Edward said.

"Sure" I said and ran to the hospital still clouding my mind until i was far enough for Edward not to read. I called home to let everyone know where I am , Carlisle called to let everyone know What the situtaion was and told them to tell Edward were researching on Charlys background.

I ran in the back doors and went to Carlisles office.

"What do I owe this pleasure Alice" He said.

"I had a vision before Edward abducted Charly, Its about Charly, Some this Was chasing her in a wood then, shes lying dying on the ground. She was human when it happened." I said still hating holes in my visions.

"That is troubling, What do we know about this Charly girl" Carlisle asked.

"She moved from a small town Kilbirnine 2 months ago, she came here with a gentleman called Rick, They split up recently, he never appeared at school for a few days" I said knowing what I know.

"Lets do some research" Carlisle said turning to his computer. typing in the names I provided.

**A/N R&R PLEASE !!! thanks !!!! yet again sorry its not an Edward and Bella one but Jacob and Bella will Appear soon I promise. I think its in the next few Chapters. **


	4. Chapter 4 Next Day Charly POV

**A/N :- to let you know, I know the cullens didnt know about hybrids untill nessie came BUT ! In this fiction Carlisle does, AND Internal scans could see the hybrids .**

**disclaimer :- Dont own them, But im still wishing.**

**Charly's POV**

Brodie and I had fun free period, we played a bit of acoustic Busted. Brodie tried to do a Charlie voice but his wasn't as deep .

I walked into Bio-chem and my table was missing, I looked around, What ?! I was totally confused, did I walk into the wrong class .

"Ah Miss Lennox, you will be seated with Mr Cullen, sorry, Biology room got 2 new pupils and needed the table" Mr swipe said .

"Okay" I said sitting next to Edward, I took out my notes and flipped to page 200 in my book, we're studying Nucleic acids

"Hi" I heard while flipping my pad to a spare page

"Hi" I said without looking, I seen my note I made earlier on the day about the lesson and the questions I wanted to ask Mr swipe

"Your new here" He asked

"Been here for a month now" I said, looking at my notes

"I like your calligraphy." He said

"Thank you, being a pianist it has to be when writing music, because its been drummed in me I cant get out of it" I said

"Your the other pianist, Mr Brown was mumbling about that when I got the key and he said quote 'Sugar i forgot her name, shes with Mr Scott in room 2', I was going to come in but you both seemed in a great writing mood, who was playing the guitar ?" He asked

"I was, Brodie sprained his wrist at football practice so I volunteered" I said blushing

"So what was Mr Brown wanting" Edward said looking at me .

"For us both to write a piece for end of the year but I don't think he'll remember so don't worry about it" I said, I didn't want to tell him the fact yeah seeing him play would be great but sitting with him I wouldn't concentrate .

"Do you have a piece ?" He asked his voice sounded a bit smug

"Just finished a piece actually, yesterday been sitting on it for a while now but when Rick never let me near the music rooms it wasn't finished" I said. The piece is about family and life leading into death which I ended my piece .

"Rick was the burly guy you came here with, he kind of looked like your bodyguard" He said sounding sad but I didn't say anything sad, I don't think .

I turned my head round

"Whats this bodyguard nonsense ? He was my boyfriend, everyone should stop saying bodyguard, In fact that hes gone now they still avoid me apart from Brodie and Aidan" I said really angry, I really needed that .

"Sorry, I touched a nerve didn't I" Edward said taken back on my outburst, I really need a piano right now .

"No I'm sorry, its been 4 weeks and Everyone been staring like I'm some breakable thing, I hate it, its Scotland all over again " I said and got up and left the room, Shit I forgot my things, I don't care, just keep going, I walked towards the music rooms but they were locked and Mr Brown has a class right now, damn where can I go, this school is so strange to me today, the halls are so empty its like an echoy cave .

I seen a bench, I sat down and hyperventilated, Stupid, stupid, stupid .

Once I calmed down, I lifted my head, I seen Edward, I jumped out my skin .

"Sorry, You left somewhat abrupt and Mr Swipe was wondering if you were okay, he looked at your neat notes and said you know everything for today's lesson, but why are you upset ?" He said

"A lot of things really, mums death, then Rick was being over protective over me and then everyone is avoiding me apart from 2 days ago when Brodie and Aidan has been great, just " I said for a change I'm lost for words

"So Really you're very confused at the moment" He said telling me what I thought

"Very, I need a friend that's not looking for a date" I said, a good friend. I really need one right now but not Edward, I'm crushing on him.

"Come with me" Edward said smiling .

I stood up and he held my bag out for me to take

"Thank you for getting my things for me" I said. All my notes was as all in my bag neatly .

"Your welcome" Edward said

He held his hand out for me to take, Hes wearing gloves lucky he remembered . I took it .

"Your Hands are freezing" Edward said taking my hand but never shuddered

"Cold Blooded, never can heat them up" I said, all the way through my family .

"So I'm I, thought wearing gloves would not shock you" Edward said taking his gloves off and took my hand .

We walked out to the car park and leaning against the Volvo c30 was Alice and her partner Jasper .

"Edward, what took you so long to ditch class" She shrilled

"I'm taking Charly somewhere, whats up ?" Edward said still holding my hand

"Well I saw something you would like to give Carlisle and Esme for there anniversary and we came to get you"Alice said

"I already got them something" Edward said

"Okay maybe Emmett and Rosalie would like to get them it" she said "Hi Charly I'm Alice" she said and stuck her hand out .

I let Edwards hand go and shook Alice's , wow shes cold blooded too." This is Jasper " She said

I shook Jasper's and him wow at least I'm not alone , I seen Edward smiling .

"Nice to meet you both" I said my bag fell off my shoulder and everything fell out "Shoot" I Said bending down and picked everything up, Edward helped me until he picked up my score on the song I wrote yesterday. He straightens up and read it. I finished packing my bag .

"Hmmm" He said, when people said hmmm that's not a good sign .

"Can I look Edward" Alice said taking the sheet and read it, her eyes popped out her head .

That's two different meanings Alice passed it to Jasper .

"Take this to Esme she would love this" He said, it was a good opinion but Edward was the pianist I want his opinion

"Exactly what I thought but I've just met Charly would it be weird Alice " Edward said why is he asking Alice's opinion Totally weird . Edward smiled.

"Nope they wouldn't mind but keep out of Rosalie's way you know whats shes like" Alice said

"As if, I would stop her, you both want a ride" Edward said

"Of course cant walk home can we" Alice said

"I um have a car" I said speaking up eventually .

"You do, great, can I ride with you and Edward can lead you follow" Alice said taking my Hand and looked back to Edward .

I took Alice to my Car and got in the drivers seat, I have a Vauxhall Astra sxi .

"Nice car" Alice said "whats the speed limit on this baby" she said

"Last I sped was driving down here and it just hit the hundred a mile an hour marker" I said quite proud of my car

"Great because Edward is a bit of a speed freak and I'm here so if you say drove right past him it'll get up his nose" Alice said smiling .

I followed Edward out of town and he sped up "Cheat" I shouted and changed gear and put my foot down and swerved around him . I was a good mile out past him while Alice was telling me the directions .

"This is fun racing" Alice said

"I'm not doing it all the time" I said switching my radio on and turning it down without taking my hands off the wheel

"Edwards car doesn't have that advantage how did you do that" Alice said

"On the wheel there's buttons " I said using my thumbs to point them out

"Left" Alice said . I changed gear and swung left to the dirt path . I don't know if my car can take dirt paths .

I change back my gears and sped up . Alice sat clapping her hands and look behind us and was squealing .

I don't know what the thrill of winning was but I enjoy speeding . i started to tap the wheel while my favorite song came on McFlys with Sorrys Not Good Enough

I seen the massive house and then parked not normally I did a hand break park .

"That was amazing" Alice said taking her seat belt off at the same time at me

"Yeah" I said opening my door and stood out my car and locked it as soon as Alice closed the door and I sat on the bumper waiting for the Volvo c30 to park, he did a hand break turn as well . him and Jasper came out the car

"You Cheat" He said

"Why I'm I a Cheat I never told you, that my car was slow did I" I said

"No you didn't, but I should have known it was a Astra sxi" He said "Great mileage" he added

"Hes not happy" Jasper said

"I can guess that" I said "So ..."

"Oh Esme" Edward said looking at the door

"Edward whats wrong you sound angry" the beautiful woman said, that don't look old enough to become a foster mum .

"He got bet by a girl, this is Charly, shes going to play a song for you" Alice said, taking Jasper's hand and ran in the house with him.

"Welcome to our home Charly" Esme said

"Thank you" I said .

"Come in" Esme said

Edward took my hand and took me in to the house and sat in the middle of the room was a grand piano . He sat me in front of it and gave me my score back

"Pretend were not here" He whispered in my ear .

I shivered it was a great feeling .

I Placed my Hands on the keys and without looking at my piece I played it letting the notes echo through the house . When my piece finished I took a deep breath and took my hands of the keys and lay them in my lap . it was amazing to play for other people accept the usual fans of the musical world . There was no noise coming from the room , I closed my eyes and let the tears escape, no one likes it, silence usually means really bad, I took slow deep breaths I'm feeling rather lonely at the moment. More tears came down my face and I took a huge deep breath. I wiped the stray tears away . I opened my eyes and I seen everyone crowding around the piano including 3 new faces. I looked around the expressions and I seen Edward sitting next to me .

"Why are you crying dear the song was beautiful" Esme said

Beautiful, none of the audience didn't clap or said anything .

"We didn't want to startle you, you looked really into the piece, we should have clapped when you sat your hands on your lap" Edward said "Sorry" he said "Did playing calm you down any though" he added

"Yes" I croaked "It was the remedy I needed, thank you, but if you have piano here why do you play at school" I added, I'm kind of hungry now, I ran out of bio-chem before lunch .

Edward went to the kitchen with Esme and came back out .

"You want to go out" Edward said .

"I um think I better get back to Brodie's, I'm sort of hungry kind of missed lunch" I said

"Oh... Esme is making lunch for us both, um and to answer your question, playing at school is better, the home environment uses up my inspiration" Edward said

"I like writing in strange places, you know the start of my piece was in Blackpool on holiday" I said smiling

Esme came in the living room and to say lunch is ready .

"Come through" Edward said taking me in the kitchen, everyone stayed in the living room .

I seen 2 sandwiches sitting with glasses of orange juice and oh my god I'm going to be sick, in the sandwiches has meat in them, i gagged, I should have told them I'm a vegetarian.

"You okay Charly" Edward asks sounding concerned .

"Sorry but I'm a vegetarian" I said then I ran to the sink to be sick, I Really hate meat, I never liked it, Even when I was a child, as if me real parents never enjoyed it .

"Its okay we didn't know" Edward said I heard plates being cleared, the smell disappeared but I was still sick, I heard the house phone ringing and I straighten up, I lifted a glass of orange and gulped it down .

"Do you mind me drinking yours ?" I asked I'm really thirsty .

"Go ahead" Edward said and I lifted his glass and gulped that down as well .

"Charly, whats your last name ?" Esme asks coming in the kitchen, I froze, that was a weird question to ask .

"Lennox at the academy, but my real last name is Bloom Why ?" I asked, Lennox was my grand mothers name, Bloom is my adoptive parents name the name I had for 17years 18 years tomorrow.

"I got a call from Billy Black at Forks" Esme said, I froze, they found me shit they found me .

"Damn they found me, my tribe throws me out and then the Forks tribe looks from me" I said

"What do you mean your tribe throws you out ?" Edward said looking confused

"I was adopted when I was a baby by Barbara Bloom and Brandon Bloom, they are a Quileute couple moved from Forks to Scotland, well my adopted dad moved to Scotland, cos he wanted to join the Scottish tribe as he said in his many stories about meeting mum . I was blessed as a quileute but when dad disappeared and mum died they told me because I wasn't Quileute born I had to leave the lands and I wasn't educated in a Quileute school as well , that's how I met Rick . " I said

I got knocked up by him with a child who I gave birth in three days, now shes three months old at the size of a 3 year old .

"Okay, they said if we found you, you've to stay with us and come to Forks with us" Esme said

"When do you go back" I asked

"After graduation" Esme said "And they asked me to ask you to pick up your child" she added

I stood with a shocked expression on my face.

"Shes with Ricks mum, Esme she wont let me near her" I said . "I'm scared of my child, she grows very quickly, I'm not sure why" I added crying now .

"No !" Edward said

"No what ?" I demanded "What is it ?, you all have been acting strange since, I told you I was adopted by Quileutes" I said "Now tell me... Now !" I demanded.

"I'm surprised you never died Charly, Who helped you with the birth of your child ?" The tall blonde man asked, I didn't know his name .

"Carlisle this isn't the time" Edward said

"She had a hybrid Edward and survived, you know what they do there mothers and I'm surprised he never killed her, didn't you sense him" Carlisle said

"No she was always with him, he never looked out of place" Edward said .

"Tell me" I Demanded, Im getting really angry. "Why are you calling my daughter a hybrid, I gave birth to her in a hospital, I lost a lot of blood but Taylor was healthy .I stayed with Ricks mum for a while, she suggested that I go away and she will take care of her but I refused, then I noticed she was getting bigger every day, I left with Rick, then Rick leaves me, he never went back home" I said .

"Okay, Okay" Edward said giving up, pinching his nose. "I need to get out explain to Charly I'll get her stuff from Brodie's and explain why you've to stay here" He added

"Please don't tell them about Taylor " I said, Edward nodded and I turned to Carlisle

"Come in and sit down" Carlisle said taking me in the living room, I sat on the couch, I was still feeling sick .

"Whats going on ?" I asked

"Answer my questions and I'll tell you stories" Carlisle said .

"I will" I said " I won't hide anything from you at all" I added grugently, "You need to know everything if you know Billy" I said rolling my eyes, Damn my god father for finding me .

"When you and Rick, made love what happens ?" Carlisle said

I blushed

"I'm always on top and he likes being tied up" I said

"Okay, How long did you carry this child ?" Carlisle asked

"3 days according to the scan I was about to drop" I said

"Scan" Carlisle said

"Yeah, I got an internal scan" I said "So the hospital started me, they used a rod to pierce my water sack and my labor started quick" I added remembering the pain, "Gave birth to her in 20mins" I added I sighed remembering my lovely brown eyed daughter.

"That's all I need, okay the man you were in love with is a vampire, like my family, but were all vegetarians so don't worry, we cant have physical relations with humans, we could kill them with one hand, Emmett can you show Charly how strong we are" Carlisle said, I looked at Emmett and he took a candle stick holder and turned it into gold dust . Now I feel worse. Vampires .

I gulped to get rid of the vomit in my throat but it wasn't for going down, I clamped my hand over my mouth, Esme held a bowl in front of me, I threw up in it .

"Sorry" I said once I was done .

"Its okay, that's twice you threw up today, when was the last time you and Rick made love ?" Carlisle asked me

"More like raped" I said trying to erase the memory."I still have the bruised ribs and bruises to prove it" I added with silent tears going down my face .

"Can I have a look" Carlisle asked

I pulled my t-shirt up and showed him the bruises "I have never seen him so angry" I said "He appeared 3 days ago" I added looking down "I was so scared he just grabbed me and demanded sex I said no so he took force" I added, I thought over if rick is a vampire then his mum isn't his mum . "So does that mean his mother isn't his mother ?" I said

"Esme is the mother to our children through me I turned them all so she might have turned him for her own company and used the son and mother persona" Carlisle said .

"I left my daughter with a vampire" I gasped out .

"Shes half vampire, I'm surprised you survived the birth" Carlisle said . "but more concerning, I think you may be with child again, Do you want me to take care of it ?" He asked

I nodded "This child is through rape, I want nothing to do with it but how can I get Taylor back" I asked

"This is Rosalie, she'll go to Scotland to get her with Emmett" Carlisle pointing to the gorgeous blonde next to the brawny Emmett

"Thank you" I whispered , "So if shes half of you is the growth through the vampire side ?" I asked

"Lets get this child terminated first then we can talk, I'll have to give you morphine okay" Carlisle said .

"Okay" I said .

"Come with me" Carlisle said "Esme can you bring my bag, Rose, Emmett you can go and fetch Taylor from Rick's mom you know where to go, Alice, Jasper can you help Edward get Charly's things" He added speaking to everyone as if they can her him .

He took me to a room full of Cd's and books .

"This is Edwards room, he wont mind, lay on the bed get comfortable" Carlisle said .

I did as I was told and lay down. He brought out a needle and some liquid, I cringed, I hate needles, I turned away. I felt it going in my arm but I held my breath .

"Now you will feel drowsy momentarily, I want to relax" he said again, then everything went blurry at the edges. Now all I can see is darkness .

**A/N :- R&R PLEASE !!**


	5. Chapter 5 Edwards Pov

**Disclaimer :- I dont own anything , i wish still. **

**Dedicated to Teamedwardbella for being the only reviewer on this story , your only review still gived me hope to keep on writing.**

**Edward's POV**

It's almost like routine now, Sitting in the cafeteria listening to Charly's thoughts, Playing the piano on my free period, Alice is keeping an eye on the future trying to figure out the date for me 'kidnapping' Charly.

I walked in Bio-chem and Mr. Swipe was helping Mr. Clark carry Charly's desk out to the hall, thats when my fears arose, Today is the day or some day soon. I saw Charly walking in the class room looking totally confused.

_'Great I walked into the wrong class room'_ She thought.

"Ah Miss Lennox, you will be seated with Mr Cullen, sorry, biology room got 2 new pupils and needed the table" Mr swipe said .

"Okay" Charly said she dug through her bad and opened he books.

" Hi " I said maybe it wouldn't hurt speaking to her.

" Hi " Charly said without looking

_'Great another day of admiration'_ Charly thought. Okay don't say anything that might set her off.

"Your new here" I asked

"Been here for a month now " Charly said still looking through her notes. I couldn't help but glance at them. I noticed its her own personalized calligraphy.

"I like your calligraphy" I said. Today ill test if she tells me the truth.

"Thank you, being a pianist it has to be when writing music, because its been drummed in me I cant get out of it" Charly said. I read and so far shes telling the truth no bad thoughts.

"Your the other pianist, Mr Brown was mumbling about that when i got the key and he said quote ' Sugar i forgot her name, shes with Mr Scott in room 2 ', I was going to come in but you both seemed in a great writing mood, who was playing the guitar ? " I asked, pretending not to know , that knew she was the other pianist.

"I was, Brodie sprained his wrist at football practice so i volunteered " Charly said blushing

_'I have to admit its nice to talk to Edward but I get shy once and a while, for example being complimented on my skills as a guitarist aswell as a pianist'_ Charly thought

"So what was Mr Brown wanting" I asked still pretending I was clueless about everything.

"For us both to write a piece for end of the year but I don't think he'll remember so don't worry about it" Charly said trying to shrug it off.

_'I didn't want to tell him the fact yeah seeing him play would be great but sitting with him I wouldn't concentrate'_ She thought.

"Do you have a piece ?" I asked, that kind of sounded smug because of the thought

"Just finished a piece actually, yesterday been sitting on it for a while now but when Rick never let me near the music rooms it wasn't finished " Charly said sounding proud.

_'The piece is about family and life leading into death which I ended my piece'_ She thought.

"Rick was the burly guy you came here with , he kind of looked like your bodyguard" I said , but after I heard her piece was about I couldn't compose my voice right it sounded sad.

Once I said that Charlys head whipped round and she looked really angry.

"Whats this bodyguard nonsense ? He was my boyfriend, everyone should stop saying bodyguard, Now that he's gone everyone is still avoiding me apart from Brodie and Aidan" Charly said blowing off all her steam by the looks of it.

"Sorry, I touched a nerve didn't I" I said.

"No I'm sorry, its been 4 weeks and everyones has been staring at me like I'm some breakable thing, I hate it, its Scotland all over again" Charly said and she got up and left the room. I waited for a few moments.

" Mr. Cullen is Miss Lennox okay. " Mr. Swipe asked.

"She said she was feeling a bit sick. She has some notes." I Said and pointed to her note pad.

Mr. Swipe picked it up her note pad and read the notes "do you know what were are doing today Mr. Cullen." he asked

"Yes sir" I said and handed Mr. Swipe my notes.

He read them

_'Good atleast two students know what they are learning.'_ He thought.

"Good could you take Miss. Lennox things and tell her she can have rest of the period off same with you Mr. Cullen." Mr Swipe said .

I nodded my head and packed my things away, I packed Charly's things away and swiftly left the class room.

I followed Charly scent down the hall she was too far to read until I heard.

_'Stupid, stupid, stupid'_ She thought.

I sat down next to Charly and she was taking some deep breaths. She looked up and she nearly jumped out of the seat.

"Sorry , You left kind of abrupt and Mr Swipe was wondering if you were okay, he looked at your neat notes and said you know everything for today's lesson, but why are you upset ?" I said

_'Where do I start ?'_ Charly thought.

"A lot of things really , mums death ,then Rick was being over protective over me and then everyone is avoiding me apart from 2 days ago when Brodie and Aidan has been great , just" Charly said

_'How can I explain these feelings ? I'm feeling really confused'_ Charly thought.

"So Really you're very confused at the moment" I said letting her feel better.

"Very, I need a friend that's not looking for a date"

_'A good friend . I really need one right now but not Edward , I'm crushing on him.'_ Charly thought.

What a pleasant thought. Great I'll be her friend not a date.

"Come with me" I said smiling at her, Today was the day I take her to the meadow, Charly stood up and I handed her, her bag

"Thank you for getting my things for me" Charly said looking in her bag.

"Your welcome" I said , I held out my hand for her to take with my gloves on. She took it .

"Your hands are freezing" I said once her hand was firmly in mine.

"Cold Blooded , never can heat them up" Charly said sighing.

_'Family...I hate my dad for leavening us'_ She thought

"So I'm I, thought wearing gloves would not shock you"I said and took my hand out of hers and took these stupid gloves off.

We walked to the car park and heard Alice's thought

_'I got a clearer vision, it was now sorry'_ Alice thought

"Edward , what took you so long to ditch class" She shrilled

"I'm taking Charly somewhere, whats up ?" I said egging Alice on to make something up.

_'Carlisle wants to talk, you can bring Charly it's concerning her'_ Alice thought.

"Well I saw something you would like to give Carlisle and Esme for there anniversary and we came to get you"Alice said

"I already got them something" I said carrying on the charade.

"Okay maybe Emmett and Rosalie would like to get them it" she said "Hi Charly, I'm Alice" she said and stuck her hand out .

Charly let my hand go and shook Alice hand

_'Shes cold Blooded too'_ Charly thought.

"This is Jasper" Alice said

_'At least I'm not alone'_ Charly thought.

"Nice to meet you both" Charly said , I saw her bag fall off her shoulder but I didn't want to scare her "Shoot" She said bending down to picked everything up , I helped her until I seen her score. I picked it up and looked at it, I heard the song 2 days ago but i never read the way she had written is and on the plus side Charly thinks I never heard her before.

"Hmmm" I said.

"Can I look Edward" Alice said taking the sheet and read it, her eyes popped out her head, I know she knows that she can spot a good piece.

Jasper held his hand out to read it. He was devising a plan in my head, to get Charly to our place without telling her to come.

"Take this to Esme she would love this" He said.

"Exactly what I was thinking but I've just met Charly would it be weird Alice" I said.

_'Nothing dangerous for the next few hours but letting Brodie know where she is before he calls the cops.'_ Alice said

"Nope they wouldn't mind but keep out of Rosalie's way you know whats shes like" Alice said

"As if, i would stop her, you both want a ride" I said .

"Of course cant walk home can we" Alice said

_'This is fun I can't remember the last time we had to carry this charade'_ Alice thought

_'This girl is very calm'_ Jasper thought reading Charly's emotions.

"I um have a car" Charly said speaking for the first time since I picked her score up.

"You do, great, can i ride with you and Edward can lead you follow" Alice said taking Charly's hand.

I got in my car and drove out of the parking lot. I seen a purple Vaxhaull Astra sxi coming up behind me. I took a glimpse out the mirror and seen it was Charly who was driving. Great a bit of a challenge.

"Do you still think ill kidnap Charly" I said driving out of the town limits.

"Its not that Edward i never doubted you, Would you let the mate be in danger, especially being a major that I am" Jasper said

"I understand" I said , soon as i got out of the town limits and changed gear and sped up. I saw Charly's lips move to the words Cheat. I saw her change gear, heard her cars engine rev up, she swerved around me and her speed got faster, I changed gears once again, I caught up to her then she swung into out dirt path and then sped up again. It was hopeless to catch up to her. I seen her do a handbrake park and soon as I was close enough I did the same. I growled before i got out the car. Jasper put some calm towards me which i was grateful for. but i was still mad for not knowing she had an Astra sxi. I closed my door and locked the car.

"You Cheat" I said

"Why I'm I a cheat I never told you, that my car was slow did I" Charly said

"No you didn't, but I should have known it was a Astra sxi" I said top of the line how could she afford it ."Great mileage" I added

"Hes not happy" Jasper said

"I can guess that" Charly said "So ..."

"Oh Esme" I said looking at the door

"Edward whats wrong you sound angry ?" Esme said

"He got bet by a girl, this is Charly, shes going to play a song for you" Alice said taking Jasper's hand and ran in the house with him

_'We're giving you three time and once Charly is settled we'll come down'_ Alice thought.

Clearly Alice had a vision and noticed the outcome was a positive one.

"Welcome to our home Charly" Esme said

"Thank you" Charly said did she blush.

"Come in" Esme said

I took Charly's hand and took her in to the house, I sat Charly on the bench, I sat her score on the stand and whispered in her ear."Pretend were not here"

Charly shivered and I stood back, Charly lay her beautiful hands on the keys and without looking at her score she played the song with such precition. The rest of my family including Rose came to listen to her play.

_'Who is she ? Where did you find her ? Did she write this.'_ Rosalie thought.

All I could do was nod to the last question not to break Charlys concentration. She finished playing and lay her hands on her lap, My whole family was stunned, what shook all of us out of it including I was the silent tears running down her face.

_'They hate it'_ Thats all she thought.

" Why are you crying dear the song was beautiful " Esme said

_'No-one clapped'_ She thought.

"We didn't want to startle you, you looked really into the piece, we should have clapped when you sat your hands on your lap" I said I looked at her apologetically. "Sorry, Did playing calm you down any though ?" I added

"Yes" Charly whispered "It was the remedy I needed, thank you, but if you have piano here why do you play at school" She added.

I heard Charlys stomach growl and took Esme to the kitchen .

"Could make Charly and I some sandwiches" I said

"Of course son" Esme said.

"Thank you" I said

I walked back into the livingroom, took a look as Charly and decided to take her to the yard.

"You want to go out" I asked.

"I um think I better get back to Brodie's, I'm sort of hungry kind of missed lunch " Charly answered

"Oh... Esme is making lunch for us both, And to answer your question, playing at school is better, the home environment uses up my inspiration" I said and smiled at Charly.

"I like writing in strange places , you know the start of my piece was in Blackpool on holiday" Charly said smiling back and to keep the mood lightened.

Esme came in the living room and to say lunch is ready.

"Come through" I said taking Charlys hands and went in the kitchen. Esme made us some meat sandwiches, Charly let go of my hand and threw up in the sink.

"You okay Charly " I asked, I'm very concerned

"Sorry but I'm a vegetarian" Charly answered.

_'I hated meat since I was a child' _Charly thought

"Its okay we didn't know" I said, I cleared the plates and watched Charly gulp down her glass of juice.

"Hello Cullen residence ... Hello Billy ... Who ? ... Oh ... She's here with Edward ... You got a call from who ... Oh I see ... No don't worry we'll bring her ... I'll be sure to give her that request ... Yes I'm sure to give them your greeting ... Bye " Esme said .

_'That was over whelming.'_ She thought.

"Do you mind me drinking yours" Charly asked

"Go ahead" I said, I listened for Esme to approach the kitchen.

"Charly, whats your last name ?" Esme asks Charly, she freezes in her spot and looks at Esme and I.

"Lennox at the academy, but my real last name is Bloom Why ?"Charly answers with a question of her own.

"I got a call from Billy Black at Forks" Esme said

Charly froze again.

_'Shoot, they found me'_ Charly thought.

I stiffened, what does she mean by that.

"Damn they found me, my tribe throws me out and then the Forks tribe looks from me" Charly said eventually, I relax a little but is there a Quileute tribe in the UK

"What do you mean your tribe throws you out ?" I asked, I'm really confused here .

"I was adopted when I was a baby by Barbra Bloom and Brandon Bloom , they are a Quileute couple moved from Forks to Scotland . well my adopted dad moved to Scotland, cos he wanted to join the Scottish tribe as he said in his many stories about meeting mum . I was blessed as a Quileute but when dad disappeared and mum died they told me because I wasn't Quileute born I had to leave the lands and I wasn't educated in a Quileute school as well that's how I met Rick" I said

_'I got knocked up by him with a child who I gave birth in three days, now shes three months old at the size of a 3 year old.'_ Charly thought

She had a child, how could she leave it, what did she mean by shes three months the size of three years.

"Okay, they said if we found you, you've to stay with us and come to Forks with us" Esme said

"When do you go back" Charly asked

" After graduation " Esme said " And they asked me to ask you to pick up your child" she added

_' Did Esme say a child'_ Carlisle thought

"Shes with Ricks mum, Esme she wont let me near her" Charly said shaking with fear "I'm scared of my child, she grows very quickly, I'm not sure why" She added and started to cry.

_'Poor girl'_ Esme thought

I heard Rosalie hiss.

_'Edward, she had a hybrid we need to let her know'_ Carlisle thought

"No !" I said

"No what ?" Charly demanded "What is it ?, you all have been acting strange since, I told you I was adopted by Quileutes"She added " Now tell me, Now !" She demanded.

Carlisle finally came in the kitchen. ignoring me.

"I'm surprised you never died Charly, Who helped you with the birth of your child ?" Carlisle asked.

I glared at Carlisle.

_'She Belongs to the Quileutes she has a right to know, even worse she had a Hybrid.'_ Carlisle thought.

"Carlisle this isn't the time " I said

"She had a hybrid Edward and survived, you know what they do there mothers and I'm surprised he never killed her, didn't you sense him" Carlisle said clearly not listening to me, shes not going to understand this so rationally, I think shes going to loose her calm. After I got her to calm her aura

" No she was always with him, he never looked out of place" I said .

_' This is annoying me, Edward isn't too happy'_ Charly thought .

She's right I'm not happy shes going to get hurt, Shes involved with vampires other than I and my family. Quileutes isn't going to be happy when they find out shes had a hybrid.

" Tell me " Charly Demanded " Why are you calling my daughter a hybrid, I gave birth to her, in a hospital, I lost a lot of blood but Taylor was healthy .I stayed with Ricks mum for a while, she suggested that I go away and she will take care of her, but I refused, then i noticed she was getting bigger every day, I left with rick, then rick leaves me, he never went back home . " Charly said I can feel her anger building up, thats a waste of time of calming her down.

_' Edward Please let me explain, you dont need to be here, go hunt.'_ Carlisle thought.

" Okay, Okay " I said,I'm getting a non existent headache. I'll go and hunt .I pinched the bridge of my nose" I need to get out explain to Charly ill get her stuff from Brodie's and explain why you've to stay here " I added great cover story until Carlisle tells

" Please don't tell them about Taylor " Charly Pleaded .

I nodded my head and walked through the kitchen and went out the back door and ran up to the mountain range and hunted some elk. How can I fall in love again after Bella leaving me and with a Quileute.

Once I finished my first elk and was about to hunt my second when I heard foot steps coming behind me.

_' Edward its us, we were sent to get you'_ Alice thought

I ran to where Alice and Jasper was standing against some trees, Alice face was blank.

"Alice" Both Jasper and I said.

I saw trees, thats all, what is this vision about ? the last time she had blank visions was about Bella or the wolves.

I looked around the area, It wasn't Forks its here in this very field, I crouched in to my fighting stance and sniffed the air. Wolves, Do they know Charly is with us. I sniffed again to see how many, waits its only one wolf .

"Edward what is it, I can feel your anger" Jasper said

"Wolf" I said scanning the area.

"Where ?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know" I said .

Alice came out her trance.

"We have to get out of here, we've to go to Brodie and get Charlys things remember."She said trying to shake off the weird vision.

We ran to the house and got my car out of the garage, Alice took Charly's car and drove off in a different direction. I'll pick her mind later.

We arrived at Mrs Scott's home and Brodie was on the front porch.

_'Why would Charly ditch like that and never came home'_ He thought. _'If she isn't home in an hour I'll call the cops.'_ he added.

"We made it" I said before we got out the car.

Jasper nodded and climbed out of the car, so did I .

"Brodie" I said to catch his attention.

"Cullen" He said back with alot of acid in his reply.

"Is Mrs Scott home" Jasper asked feeling Brodies tension.

"Yea" Brodie said

"My we speak with her, its involving Charly" Jasper said.

_'Charly Oh my god, somethings happened'_ Brodie thought.

"S..Sure" He answered. He Gestured us to follow him into his home. "Mum...Cullens here with his brother they wish to speak with you" he yelled up stairs.

I heard a chair rolling back and Mrs Scott's foot steps descending down the stairs.

"Sorry to intrude Mrs Scott, My brother and I came with news of Charly" Jasper said letting me read there reactions.

_'Oh my god'_ Mrs Scott thought.

_'This is bad, Very bad'_ Brodie said looking at our expressions.

"Earlier on today my brother Edward was in his Bio-Chem class with Charly, they had a casual chat and then Charly left the class very upset so Edward followed her out once being giving the okay by Mr Swipe. Once her found her she was very upset so he took her to our home, where she was being very sick, We got a phone call from an old friend over in Forks Washington state, now we were told to keep Charly as close proximity. but she is fine." Jasper said handling it fine.

_' Washington state, Charlys from Scotland, what does all this mean ?'_ Mrs Scott thought.

"What did Cullen say to make her upset" Brodie said being a bit rude to be precise.

"Nothing we were talking, I must have said something that triggered her somehow she wont speak to us, she sat at the piano the whole time until Jasper and I left." I said trying to fabricate some likely story that Charly would do.

"Shes writing a song, Its a week to graduation"Brodie said.

"Boys Wheres is Charly from ?" Mrs Scott asked.

"Scotland, But shes had family members in Washington state and they are coincidentally are my fathers friends" Jasper said.

"Yeah I remember hearing your all from America."Mrs Scott said.

"Yes, Do you mind us packing her things so we can ship them off, were leaving after graduation." Jasper said

I'm glad Jasper came with me I wouldn't be able to cope with a accusations.

"Sure" Mrs Scott said

Jasper and I nodded, Brodie showed us to Charlys room, She had only been living here a day but it looked as if she lived there years. Jasper and I got the boxed from the trunk of my car and packed everything of Charlys including unpacked boxes she had. Once done we drove home, When I parked the car I sensed something was wrong.

I left the boxes in the trunk of my car and ran in the house and seen Esme holding a child.

Carlisle seen my expression.

"Child was fully developed." He said.

"But Alice can't see hybrids but could see Charly clearly." I said furious.

"Charly didn't know about the child, she threw up twice." Carlisle said and then showed me through his thoughts of everything happened since I left. "Thats why" He said .

"Where is Charly ? Is she still..." I couldn't bare to think about it

"Up on your bed sedated, thought it would be wise but Edward once I finished delivering with the child, something wasn't right with her so as you know I have the cat scan machine in the basement well I took a few scans, she has a cyst in her brain, So I checked her medical records, 8 years ago Charly was diagnosed with the same cyst and they managed to get rid of it through medication and so she stopped taking them, and was warned that if it returns again it will be in a worse state and she is less likely to get rid of it this time, By the size of the cyst she has about 3 weeks to live." Carlisle informed me.

I can't bare to think about the time, I ran up the stairs and sat on my reading chair, Picked up a book and read it while following Charlys dreams there unusual, I never got to do this with any other human its comforting.

**A/N - R & R PLEASE**


	6. Chapter 6 Bellas POV

**A/N Heres bellsas pov to catch u up why she chose Jacob and so they know what happens.**

**Disclaimer - I dont own Twilight but I so wish **

**OCD JEN ! Thanks for the review and teamedwardbella still thanks for R&R every chapter.**

**Bellas POV**

It has been five long years and I still remember the day, I chose to stay here

_Flashback_

_Jacob and I lay in Jacobs bed, Jacob Had just painted me a beautiful future._

_I could see what he saw and I knew that he was right, If the world was the same place it was suppsed to be, Jacob and I would be together, And we will be happy, He is my soul mate._

_My Future is with Jacob, I love him, I can't live without him anymore, I sighed, I made my decision._

_"I'm Calling Edward, I need to explain" I said climbing out the bed. _

_"Sure, Sure" Jacob said, I watched his eyelids sliding to a close. I walked to the sitting area._

_"May I use your phone Billy" I asked._

_"Sure Bella" Billy Replied._

_I crossed to the phone and dialed Edwards number I know he would be waiting for my call. The phone barely rang once and he answered_

_"Bella is everything ookay" He asked _

_I took a deep breath and I whispered to myself its for the best._

_"Yes everything fine, I um... I'm not coming back Edward, I'm staying here in La Push with Jacob" I said._

_I hear Edward growl , It time for the explaination._

_"Edward listen dont get mas okay, I made the decision on my own, I cant leave him edward since I decided I love him more, Its like a pull, I cant leave him , If I did it would kill me, You always said you would let me go, So please let me go" I said. I was quite proud of myself, not one tear is being shed._

_"I understand Bella, Be safe" Edward said._

_Then Alice gasped._

_"Isabella Marie Swan ! !" She screamed._

_"I havent did anything" I said "Tell Alice, Thanks for being the best friend a girl could have" I said then continued "One day a girl will capture you heart again, I'll post you your charm back to you" I looked at my braclet with the Wolf and Heart on it. _

_"Keep it Bella, No matter what its part of who you are, take care" Edward said then hung up the phone._

_"Bella everything okay" Billy asked._

_I put the reciever on the base._

_"Everythings great Billy, Can I stay the night" I asked._

_"Sure, I'll get you sheets" Billy said rolling off ._

_I tip tioed to Jacobs room, Jacob was still snoring. I was home, Charlie was still have his girl close to home._

_"I called Charlie, he's coming down for an hour or so."Billy whispered as I watched Jacob sleeping. _

_I will be seeing Edward, When Carlisle comes down to check up on Jacobs progress tomorrow, I sighed and crossed the room and kissed Jacob on the cheek_

_"Sweet dreams my Jacob" I whispered. My Jacob? He did it, He imprinted on me but when I mean I was in love with Edward and then everything shifted from Edward to Jacob. I tip toed out Jacobs room. _

_Charlie arrived it looked at my appearence before asking "Bella you okay"_

_"Fine Dad, Fine" I said smiling._

_"Wheres Edward ?" Dad asked._

_I guess Billy didnt tell Charlie that I chose Jacob over Edward._

_"Getting ready to go to Dartmouth I suppose, I mean nothing is holding him here" I said._

_Maybe Charlie will pick up on that._

_"But I thought you and Edward was a package deal, What happened ?" Dad asked. He was looking for any signs od the Zombie coming back._

_"We were dad, but your right. Jacob is perfect for me, It just took me up until the accident to figure it out" I said smiling._

_End Flashback_

It was the hardest decition i made in those years, Im still in contact with Alice, thte tiny pixie refused to let me go.

"Mumma, look what I did at nursery" Edward Jacob said tugging on my arm while holding his little sister Carlie Jane, I was standing at the front door waiting for my men to come back, I took the paiting from E.J's Hand, E.J Was a joy when I found out I was pregnant, least the say Charlie went red in the face, Jacob and I married before E.J was born, The name was in the respect of Edward, If it wasnt for him I wouldnt be here today with my family.

"WOW E.J thats a lovely picture, whos that ?" I asked looking at the painting.

"Uncle Edward" E.J said

"I'll post that picture out to him." I said pinning it to the fridge for safe keeping. I felt a pair of storng armswrap round me.

"Did you see the picture of Edward " Jacob asked

"Yeah, The kid has only seen a picture of Edward hes loves him" I said

"How is my princess today ?" He asked C.J

"Still has nappy rash " I said

The house fone rang, We herd Billys wheels squeeking against the floor. Jacob and I extended the blacks home to live in.

"Hello . . . Speaking . . . I dont know a Rick from the Scottish Quileutes . . . Ah, Sorry I havent had much contact for you all . . . Whats wrong with Charly . . . Shes is old enough to leave the Reservetion . . . What do you want me to do about it son, I havent heard from the Blooms in 4 years" Jacob stiffened next to me, who is the Blooms and who is this Charly. " How do you know she is with the Cullens . . . Look I know my god daughter is in good hands but I will call the Cullens and give her your requests Rick . . . Bye"

Billy didnt sound too happy.

"Bella could I get the Cullens number." Billy asked

I turned to Billy and nodded, I went to the phone and dialed the number. and handed the reciever to Billy.

"Hello Mrs Cullen its Billy . . . Do you have Charly Bloom at your home . . . She might use Charly Lennox . . . Good I got a call . . . The Scottish Res . . . Can you bring here to Forks . . . Can you get her to pick her child up aswell the person she left the child with cant do it anymore . . . thank you, say hello to everyone . . . Bye . . ." Billy said

I looked at Billy, whats going on. I took E.J in the livingroom and put his DVD on and Lay C.J Down in the crib. Billy and Jacob was talking in the other room in hushed tones, I went int he kitchen and made E.J Lunch and took it to him, The men sat int he other room talking in hushed tones for two hours , then they come out looking tired , I went to ask them whats going on but

before I could ask my Cell rang.

"Hello" I said

"BELLA"

"Hi Alice, Can you tell me whats going on ?" I asked

"not sure of the full details, I have been getting glimpses of the future then everything disapeared" Alice said sounding angry

"Dont worry Alice" I said

"Anyway, This girl is Edwards other love but shes has had 2 hybrids in the past 4 months" Alice said

"Alice what is Hybrids ?" I asked then Handed Jacob C.J To feed her.

"Half human and Half Vampire" Alice said

"When did she sleep with a vamp" I asked

"She didnt know he was a vamp, he left her a week ago" Alice said "Thats part of my visions disapearing" she said

"Ah right, so how is this girl is she okay" I asked being polite.

"Shes sedated Carlisle kept her in that state so she doesnt rip her stitches, I have to go Alice and Get Edward were all preparing for coming here" Alice said

"Okay bye" I said.

The Cullens are never out of our lives because Sam allowed the Cullens on the Res to visit me, Im glad he did. Jacob sat on the couch still holding C.J. I wonder when there coming back to forks I miss them all dearly.

"you okay Bells" Jake said

"Yeah, Happy that the Cullens are coming back , E.J and C.J can meet there aunties and uncles.

**A/N R&R PLEASE !**


	7. Chapter 7 Charlys POV

**A/N Hope your all enjoying this fiction :) yet again I dont mind hits and reviews as long as I get atlease one per chapter im not that demanding. Once this lovely one is done I have 3 AH ones started on my laptop **

**Disclaimer - still not mine Danm ! Its all stephines charaters. Im borrowing them.**

**Charly's POV**

I opened my eyes, I looked up and I was still in Edwards room, I no longer feel nauseated, I slowly sat up but I got hit by pain and I lay back down. I turned my head to the left. I seen Edward pearched on a chair reading a book .

"Can I get some water" I choaked out.

"Sure" Edward said getting up and poured a glass of water. He held my head up for me and the glass I took a sip .

"Thank you" I said . Edward looked really sad . "Whats wrong Edward?" I added .

"Carlisle couldn't dispose of the child, it was fully developed, so he had to perofrm a section, you have a son" Edward said

"Oh My God" I said "I ... I ... didn't know but so the child was made by love" I said rembering the last time I made love to Rick before we argued and split up .

"Yes, Carlisle and Esme is taking care of him right now, Rosalie brought Taylor home three days ago" Edward said

"Three days ago but I was just out for a day, Wasn't I ?" I said

"Carlisle kept you heavly sudated, for the pain" Edward said

"But you never answered my Question, why are you sad ?" I asked .

"Because the girl im falling for has a future and im struggling between 2 things, turn her so she can be with her children forever or let he live her life" Edward said

"My children will live forever" I asked is that possible, will I out live my children, my children will never die. all these things are swirling about my head.

"Yes, but there diet is different from ours, they prefer food and juice" Edward said "Both are vegatarians like there mother, so if I turn you, you'll have to hunt animals" he added .

change my diet to be with my children . I don't know .

"Theres more" Edward said .

What more can there be, I have 2 children and is going to out live me forever.

"What more can be wrong" I said .

"You dying in three weeks" he said looking at his hands .

"Three weeks, Edward im only 18, how... I mean I ..." I was lost for words, first I missed my birthday, then im dying, I have my children to think about, I can't leave them, I cant leave my brown eyed girl Taylor and I haven't met my son who I need to meet .

"Carlisle" Edward said "Bring the Boy" he added and went to get up

"Stay please" I asked . Im scared more than ever, Im meeting a child thats mine but half of Edwards kind.

"Charly I cant I..." I cut Edward off the more he was saying it was hurting me.

"Please, I don't want to be alone please" I said "I'm scared my children are half of your kind, And I don't know what to expect" I said .

"Charly please its hurting me " Edward said "It's Tearing me apart" he added

I nodded, hes hurting me leaving me, im falling for him. we've to go to Forks in a week , Im dying in 3weeks , I have a son whos 3 days old with a daughter whos three months old. Great .

"Go Edward" I said .

"Charly, your awake, I know your still a bit sore but I take you off the morphine" Carlisle said

Edward was still sitting in the chair looking, I told him to go if im hurting him, I don't want him to hurt, I would rather hurt alone .

"Yeah, but can I see my son" I said

"You may, but I wanted to tell you about your condition" Carlisle said

"The cyst is back in my brain isn't it" I said knowing that if it came back it only gave me a short period of time to live I was told this 8 years ago .

"Yes, we've to take you to Forks as soon as possible, we got your diploma early, as we discussed your situation, so we leave as soon as you can walk about or atleast eat something" Carlisle said

"I am hungry" I said, I let a tear roll down my face and looked at Edward, Just go already please .

"Are you in pain" Carlisle asked .

"I am, I would like to sit up, my backs sore for laying on it" I said covering up the fact Edward asked to leave and not leaving .

"I can't leave, its hard to, I know I asked im sorry to upset you" Edward said right next to me " Im going to sit you up, Carlise can get you some pain killers and food, A Cheese sandwich sound good" he said

"Perfect" I said . While Edward was sitting me up , I sucked in a bit of pain .

"Sorry" Edward said

"It's not your fault im in pain is it" I said snapping at him "It's Mine" I added

"I know but your in pain it hurts me aswell" Edward said .

Hes so sweet, how can he be a vampire hes more human than me .

"I dont know about being sweet . Being more human I dont know about that" Edward said looking down, He's keeping something from me and I will find out. Hang on did i say that out loud.

"What" I said

"I can read minds and yours is pure, you tell the truth" Edward said."Alice you can come in" He said he sat next to me .

"Meet your son" Alice said coming in the room holding a 3 month old child, I knew what to expect but I gasped all the same, I let tears roll down my face, hes so much like me thanks goodness, with his lovely bright brown eyes .He touched Alices face "Yeah thats your mum, Taylors just coming up" she said .

"Did I miss something" I said .

"When Taylor arrived she could communicate with us by touch although she could talk and your son has the same gift as her, in our years of being vampires, We have never seen 2 gifts that are the same" Edward said smiling "Your son wants to know if you have a name for him, so he isn't being called child or boy" he said smiling at his thoughts.

"I never had any thoughts, I mean I never expected to have any more children" I said, I like the name Edward but thats my saviours name . "Ive got it Maison" I said

"Maison" Alice said . "Sounds great Charly" she said

"Edward would have been fine aswell" Edward said

"Well Maison Edward Bloom" I said "Can I hold him" I asked

"Sure, Okay Maison no biting mum shes not like us okay" Alice said .

What ! Why would he bite .

"He Can Produce other vampires, hes bit Carlisle when pulling him out and he felt the venom sting his arm" Edward said

"Is Taylor venomus" I asked being worried she might bite me .

"No she isn't" Edward said "Speaking of the princess here she comes" he said looking at the door, hearing her thoughts

Alice passed me my son .

"Hi maison" I said .

He touched my face . I seen a cheese sandwich .

"Carlisle or Esme is making me one, you hungry" I asked .

"He is before he touched your face again" Edward said "Alice could you let Esme know Maison and Taylor is hungry" He said

"OfCourse" Aice said .

"Daddy" I heard Who is she calling Daddy .

"Come in Taylor" Edward answered .

My Little girl came running in the room and jumped into Edwards arms .

"Hi Mummy" she said .

"Hi, Im suprised you remember me" I said .

"Ofcourse I do mummy , you raised me its not your fault nana never liked you" Taylor said

"Do you like your little brother Maison ?" I asked

"Yes I do mummy especially when we talk like this" Taylor said touching Maisons face and Maison touched Taylors .

"There telling each another they love you and Taylor likes Maisons name" Edward said keeping my in the loop but why was taylor calling you Daddy . I asked in my head so the kids dont know what im talking about . Dont answer just yet though wait till Esme comes and gets them for something to eat . I dont mind it, its when did this happen .

" Lunch is ready go down and get it, Taylor take your brother down" Esme said holding a tray with a sandwich and orange juice

Taylor leaped out of Edwards arms and lifted Maison and carried him down the stairs, I Heard him crying .

"Mummy will be down soon let her eat first Maison" Taylor said, Maison must have told her what was wrong .

"You look much better Charly" Esme said "You have a color about your cheeks" She added "Edward go Hunt well be fine with Charly" She added

"I'll go when shes eaten and I have answered some questions in her head" Edward said

Esme gave him a look and sat my tray down

"Thank you Esme, it looks good" I said seeing a cheese sandwich, orange juice and some salad .

"You've been out for three days I thought I'd make it big" Esme said

"Thanks" I said "I'm Famished" I added I took a sandwich and took a big bite, oh god its great, I'm really starving .

"I'm going to make sure Taylor and your son has eaten there food" Esme said

"Maison" I said with food in my mouth .

" Maison, its lovely" Esme said leaving the room smiling .

"Okay" I said swallowing my bite .

"You eat I'll talk" Edward said .

I just nodded and took another big bite .

"Taylor called me Daddy because I never left your bedside, when she came here Rose Brought her up and she seen how sad I was and thought I was her dad I told her I wasn't but she could keep calling me dad and tell her little brother the same, because I found out her gift because she touched my face to tell me something I already knew but she didn't know I knew, Rick came back the day Rose and Emmett went to get her and told his 'Mother' to throw the beast out, she wasn't his daughter no more, so when Rose took her, she was glad to leave she was happy Rose brought her to see you" Edward said and sighed "Your kids love you very much Charly and I think it's going to be hard to tell them your leaving them soon" he said

"Edward my tribe, you have a treaty with them, you can't bit me, And going to Forks the tribe there is worse" I said

"Not exactally, were allowed on the lands not to hunt, we're really good friends with Billy, I saved Bella, Jacobs Imprintee, I dated her before the imprintation, she was hunted by vamipres, we kind of started that and Bella was involved but it was all sorted and so because we saved bella on more than 1 occation we get privlage land visits, so if I have a talk with Jacob, He'll allow it he is one of the member of the ribe who can talk the chief around" Edward said

I finished everything on my plate, I took my glass and gulped it down .

"Can I get up I want to walk about, 3 days in bed is sore" I said .

Edward held me close "Can i just hold you" He said and sighed .

"Of Course" I said smelling Edwards shirt. I wrapped my arms around him. What are we going to do ?

"I havent figured that out" Edward said

"How did this happen I mean I only officially met you 3 days ago" I said

"I know" Edward said . I snuggled my head in Edwards cheast. Edward is playing with my hair, its nice . "I've never had this much contact with another human like this in years. Last time was with Bella but her scent was hell on me untill she was imprinted by Jacob, now she isn't . your scent its like animals scent I think because of your diet but its never going to stop me loving you" he added .

"How old is Bella ?" I asked .

"She will be 23 this year" Edward said

"You met her when she was 17" I asked

"Yes, My family lived in Forks Bella was new, she was the only mind I couldnt read, and it developed from then, until she left me for Jacob and he imprinted on her" Edward said ."We need to time with visits to see Bella and Jacob her dad doesn't know about wolves and imprinting and he thinks were still here" he added .

"How old are you ?" I asked I mean his real age not the one he uses .

"Too Old" Edward said sounded like hes smiling .

"When were you were born when you were turned" I asked

"1901 and 1918" Edward said . How many times has he answered these questions ."Once to Bella" he added

I quickly did the math in my head, its 2015, 97 in vampire years . 114 if he was still human .

"Wow what age do you go with" I asked know he knew what i was thinking

"From our new birth" Edwards said

"So your 97 years old" I said

"Yeah" Edward said and then sighed.

We lay togeher for sometime, I was enjoying the quiet with my thoguhts shared with Edward.

'Do we have to move' I thought I looked up and Edward was smiling 'it very comfy here' I added mentally.

Edward smiled again and then sighed."Alice wants you now, but dont freak if your anything like Bella" he said and was being cryptic .

I slowly got up. I winced in pain, Carlisle hasnt been up with my pain killers yet

"He had to go out to get some he must have been distracted by someone or something" Edward said lifting me up without hurting me anymore .

He took me down the stairs, Rosalie was waiting at the bottom and took me from Edwards arms and took me to a different room and started to strip me I was panicking, then she dressed me in a purple dress and purple shoes to match. I dont want to know whats going on. Rosalie took me out the room and handed me back to Edward .

"Whats changed you mind in life" Edward said

"You gave up one before you shouldnt give up the other" Rosalie said "Besides, we go back to Forks soon" She said "Do you want bella to know your ..." She trailed off

Whats going on, I stared at Edward, give me answers . he wasnt saying anything .

"Please" I said . knowing Edward knew what it wanted .

Edward sighed "Rosalie was thinking how she isnt going to make my life hell with you" he said .

"Sorry Charly I didnt know Edward wasnt keeping secrets and he can read your mind" she said shocked

"Have been since she came to my Bio-Chem class . "Edward said smiling "She has a great mind, good one to listen to when you dont want to listen to your own" He added .

"Enough about chatter bring Charly in" Alice said through a door .

I smothed the dress as Edward carried me . since I cant walk with this pain . Edward took me through the door .

"Happy Brithday" Everyone shouted.

I was taking back what was happening, I started crying . My first ever birthday party . Its amazing . Why am I getting this love . I dont deserve it .

"You Do" Edward said "You've been through a lot this year, this may be your last birthday human or other wise" He whispered in my ear . "Enjoy it, Ill fetch Carlisle and hunt" He said and sat me on the couch .

I dont want you to leave .

"I'll be straight back, dont open your gifts untill we get back" Edward said . I never noticed how black his eyes were . He looked down "Sorry" he whispered , I didnt think he wanted me to see his eyes very dark, how long did he not eat "3 days" he whispered .

'go and feed ill be okay' I thought .

"You Sure" he whispered in my ear .

"I'm Okay" I whispered . Edward dashed out the door so quick it was like he wasnt holding me atall.

"So Charly, I have some nibbles for you and the kids to eat through this party and I invited Brodie and Aidan over and brodie mum is coming over now they think you knew about this party so we suprised you early" Alice said "They know about the tumor on your brain thats all, they dont know about your children thought you should explain it yourself really" She added .

"Thank you" I whispered.

"Weird your not wigging out like Bella did when we celebrated her birthday" Alice said "Mind you I wanted to see your face and not forsee it .

"Do you want me to wig out ?" I asked .

"No, Just your not wigging out" Alice said .

"Can I get some nibbles I cant move much" I said .

"Mummy ill get them" Taylor said carrying Maison in and handed him to me .

"What do you mean not forsee it" I asked

"Oh I can see the future, well someitmes I force it sometimes I get glimpses, but there subjective they can change when someone changes there mind." Alice said "It fun not having secrets again" She said

"I brought you a plate full mum is that okay ill go and get me and Maison some" Taylor said giving me the plate

"I cant eat all this I had a big meal share this with me, both of you" I said handing Maison a sandwich

He touched my face telling me thank you .

"Your welcome son" I said and handed Taylor a sandwich

She did the same she touched my face and said thank you .

"Your welcome, but when Brodie, Aidan and Mrs Scott comes you both cant do your talent to them they dont know about vampires" I said

Both of them touched my face and said okay .

"Taylor your three years old and Maison your 3 months old, so Taylor you can talk try and not be perefct" I said

"Okay mum but how can I not be prefect" Taylor said

"I dont know" I said . "Alice any help on that" I asked . I like Alice she very cheerful, Rosalie is okay she seems abit aggressive, I'm sort of scared to speak to her.

" I think, say your s like d so this dorry" Alice said her eyes went blank ."Mrs Scott and Brodies and Aidan is at the door in 3 seconds" She said .

Edward came in the back door with Carlisle .Im glad hes back although he was only gone a few minutes, did he hunt, I couldnt ask him, Mrs Scott and Brodie came in the room with Aidan behind them.

" Charly, Edward told us what happened, Im so sorry " Mrs Scott said

"Dont worry about it, something ive had for years"Charly said, Maison cuddled into my cheast and sneaked to touch my face without anyone noticing, he wants something to drink . I looked at Edward . 'Maison needs a drink do you have bottles and formula .' I thought for Edward to read.

Edward did a quick nod .

"Edward Maison is needing fed could you make up some formula" I said .

"Sure" Edward said and went to go in the kitchen .

"I'll go Edward sit with Charly" Esme said

"Thank you Esme" I said .

"Who is this little smasher" Mrs Scott said seeing Maison cuddled into Charlys arms

I took a deep breath .

"This is my son Maison and my daughter Taylor whos sitting with Rosalie" I said .

Mrs Scott looked shocked . "How old is taylor" she asked .

"She just turned three years old" I said "Maison is three months old" I added .

Mrs Scott shook her head .

"Esme was contacted be social sevicies to foster them both and when I came here to play piano 3 days ago I seen them and freeked out and collapsed with my tumor" I said making my story fuller on how my kids was here and why I was there . "My god father is very good friends with the Cullens and he called , Im going to Forks soon" I said .

"Yeah Edward explained that when he packed your stuff to ship it off " Mrs Scott said

I'm giving my car to Brodie no point in taking it with me .

"Oh Charly, you have a gift for Brodie" Edward said going in the drawer and took out a box and handed it to me . He was sat on a chair next to the couch . .

I Patted the couch for Brodie to sit next to me .

" Okay, I would like you to have this" I said handing Brodie the box .

Brodie opened the box and seen my car keys in the box .

"This Is your car keys" Brodie said .

"Well if im dying whats the point of having a car" I said

"Yeah we just got it back yesterday, she wanted it painted blue for you" Edward said .

"Thanks Charly" Brodie said

"Your the only friends I really had and well all the Cullens have a mode of transport each" I said . "Aidan I knew you couldnt drive yet sorry but alteast you can shot gun in Brodie new car now" I added .

"I prefer motorbikes, just got my licence for one, bought one this morning " Aidan said

"Congratulations" I said now im getting a headache . "Can I get pain killers Carlisle, heads a bit sore" I said . Its killing my head .

Esme came in the room with Maisons formula . I fed him it, he placed his hand on my cheek, letting me know hes enjoying it . I smiled I seen edward smiling aswell .

"Since Im fostering Maison and Taylor , Charly with this condition I thought I would let them have a mother and children bond" Esme said answering puzzled looks from Brodie, Aidan and Mrs Scott .

"I got Taylor fostered when I was 14 I was too young to have children" I said , then 3 months ago before I moved down here, I had Maison and sent him to the same Forster home" I added .

"There beatiful Charly whos is there father " Mrs Scott asked

"Rick" I said being very ahsamed.

"The Bodygaurd is these stunners dad" Brodie said

"Yeah" I Said Again with bodygaurd nonsense

Carlisle came back with pain killers and I took them with the water he handed me

"Thank you" I said "Theres nibbles in the kitchen if you guys want a bite" I added

"Mammy" Taylor said coming to me and sat on my knee. Rosalie took Maison for me.

"Awww listen to her voice, shes so much like you but she has bright brown eyes" Mrs Scott said

Brodie and Aidan was in the kitchen . Edward can tell me what there talking about later.

"Now Charly the pain killers I gave you may make you drowsy" Carlisle said "Let me know if your tired, so Edward can take you to bed" He added

"Sure"I said .

"Okay Present time" Alice said handing me a gift "Its from Jasper and I" She said .

I took It from her hand and unwrapped it Inside it was a blue dress, how did she know blue and purple are my favourite colors .

"Its lovely Alice but I might not wear it" I said

"Going to Forks you will be" Alice said and winked .

"Thank you both of you" I said to Alice and Jasper, I was feeling really excited, Its my birthday .

Rosalie got up "Its not much but its from Emmett and I" she said

I opened the box and lay in it was a pair of heart shaped earings . luckly I have peirced ears .

"There lovely Rosalie, I would wear these" I said taking them out the box and replaced my studs with the heart shaped earings . "Thank you both of you" I added.

Esme was next "I thought this would be okay" She said .

I opened the box and lay blue shoes to match the dress and she handed me another box . "You didnt need to" I said

"This box is for your children" Esme said .

I opened it . I realised it was small boxes lay in it, I read the lables . first curl. Hospital bands. first tooth . Birth certificate holders .

"Wow" I said

"I have the birth certificates in the holders and first curls and hospital bands in there boxes just need there first tooth in them" Esme said .

"Thank you" I said tearing up , Edward held a tissue out to me "Thanks" I said and took it .

Brodie handed me a Box "Sorry its not much, I seen you looking at it in my room when you lived with us thought it would be a great present" he said

I opened it and there layed his signed Busted photograph 'Yo dude, best wishes, Matt, James, Charlie'

"I can't accept this Brodie" I said

"Why not I was going to sell it on ebay better off with you" he said

"Thank you" I said

Mrs Scott handed me a card

"Its not much" she said

Inside was 20pounds and a special wish.

"Thank you" I said .

Aidan blushed

"What ?" I said

" Well ..." Aidan said and handed me a blue nosed bear with a 18 key on it my first token to say im 18 .

"Awwww thank you" I said "Your blushing because its a girly toy" I said

Aidan nodded

"Thank you Aidan its beautiful" I said

Edward was the last to give me something but I want something more than he was giving me now, I wanted him to give me a new life, I want to spend forever with my kids and with Edward .

"Here" He said handing me a slim gift .

I opened it and inside was a disc

"It a complamation of all the songs I have written but the first track is your score, it took me a few trys to play it perfectly" Edward said

"I'll listen to it when this party is quietened down and Ive had a rest" I said and yawned . "I think I should lay my head down" I said .

Edward lifted me from the couch I was getting more sleepy

"Thank you all for ..." I stiffled another yawn "Coming" I finished .

Edward took me to his room again and lay me on the bed

"Thank you Edward" I said and closed my eyes letting the sleep drift me off .

**

* * *

**

A/N - R&R As per :) please .


	8. Chapter 8 Edwards POV

**Edward's POV**

Carlisle just left the room, he took the morphine drip off Charly, we spent the past three days preparing to go to Forks, Rosalie came home with Taylor, that little girl has the most extra ordinary special gift. The boy has the same gift , Carlisle has a theory that since both children came from the same mother they should have a similar gift. I accepted the gift. I barely left Charly for the past three days, Taylor assumed that I was her father, it was sweet, I let her know I wasn't her father but she could call me daddy if she likes, She ofcourse told the boy, Im sick of calling that child the boy I cant wait for Charly to name him. Alice couldnt get a vision on the name since the child is a hybrid. The worst part out of this Charly isnt going to see them grow up being young adults. But I promise that if she dosent decide immortality I will take care of the children like there my own.

I hear Charly groan. I looked up from my book. I'm currently reading 'Not a penny more, Not a penny less by Jeffery Archer'

"Can I get some water" Charly choked out , she sounds really dry.

"Sure" I said , I lay my book down , stood up and poured a glass, held it to Charlys lips and held her head up for her to take a sip.

"Thank you" Charly said "Whats wrong Edward?" she added . Did she pick up on my sad vibe.

"Carlisle couldn't dispose of the child, it was fully developed, so he had to perofrm a section, you have a son" I said letting Charly know of the news, She knew about it only takes about 30-40 days for a hybrid to develop.

"Oh My God" Charly gasped "I ... I ... didn't know but so the child was made by love" She added

Her thoughts were back to the day it was made with love, I was horrified.

"Yes, Carlisle and Esme is taking care of him right now, Rosalie brought Taylor home three days ago" I said , She still looks shocked.

"Three days ago but I was just out for a day, Wasn't I ?" Charly said.

Thats why shes still shocked.

"Carlisle kept you heavly sudated, for the pain" I said

"But you never answered my Question, why are you sad ?" Charly asked .

I cant avoid the question now, theres no need. Its like she can read my thought.

"Because the girl im falling for has a future and im struggling between 2 things, turn her so she can be with her children forever or let he live her life" I said , That stunned her, damn.

"My children will live forever" Charly asked .

"Yes, but there diet is different from ours, they prefer food and juice" I said "Both are vegatarians like there mother, so if I turn you, you'll have to hunt animals" I added like a proud father

_'Change my diet to be with my children . I don't know'_ Charly thought

"Theres more" I said , trying to push a decision from Charly.

_'What more can there be, I have 2 children and is going to out live me forever'_ Charly thought

"What more can be wrong" Charly asked . this is going to be difficult.

"You dying in three weeks" I said then I looked down at my hands .

"Three weeks, Edward im only 18, how... I mean I ..." Charly said getting lost for words.

Her thoughts wheren't any better there still jumbled up like her words

"Carlisle" I said giving Charly time to sort her thoughts out "Bring the Boy" I added, I got up to leave shes hurting and its hurting me.

"Stay please" Charly asked, the please word, I remembered when Bella used that against me and look what happened to me shes with Jacob.

_'Im scared more than ever'_ Charly thought

"Charly I cant I..."

"Please, I don't want to be alone please" Charly said cutting me off "I'm scared my children are half of your kind, And I don't know what to expect" she added .

"Charly please its hurting me " I said seeing her pain like that its making it worse to move "It's Tearing me apart" I added

Charly nodded in defeat

_'Hes hurting me leaving me, im falling for him. we've to go to Forks in a week , Im dying in 3weeks , I have a son whos 3 days old with a daughter whos three months old. Great .'_ Charly thought

Argh why can't I move, I sat back down on the chair.

"Go Edward" Charly said .

I heard Carlisle come in the room without the boy .

_'I came up without the child to check Charly over first, Then Alice will come up when I'm finiished'_ Carlisle thought.

I understood clearly.

"Charly, your awake, I know your still a bit sore but I had to take you off the morphine" Carlisle said

Charlys is blocking her thoughts form me, how is she doing that.

"Yeah, but can I see my son" She asked Carlisle

"You may, but I wanted to tell you about your condition" Carlisle said

Here comes the tears and outburst.

"The cyst is back in my brain isn't it" Charly said calmly.

"Yes, we've to take you to Forks as soon as possible, we got your diploma early, as we discussed your situation, so we leave as soon as you can walk about or atleast eat something" Carlisle said

"I am hungry" Charly said and I seen a tear going down her cheek and I know im causeing the pain.

_'Just go already please'_ Charly thought

"Are you in pain" Carlisle asked .

_'Not Really its Edward'_ Charly thought.

"I am, I would like to sit up, my backs sore for laying on it" Charly said

"I can't leave, its hard to, I know I asked im sorry to upset you" I said standing up right next to Charly " Im going to sit you up, Carlise can get you some pain killers and food, A Cheese sandwich sound good" I said

"Perfect" Charly said.

I lifted Charly to s sitting postion, she sucked in some pain, Instantally I was in pain

"Sorry" I said knowing its not my fault, but my kind caused this.

"It's not your fault im in pain is it" Charly said snapping at me "It's Mine" she added in a more gentle tone realising she snapped

"I know but your in pain it hurts me aswell" I said .

_'Hes so sweet, how can he be a vampire hes more human than me'_ Charly thought

"I dont know about being sweet . Being more human I dont know about that" I said looking down, damn I let slip.

_'Hang on did I say that out loud.'_ Charly thought

"What" Charly said

I'll have to tell her she will find out soon enough

"I can read minds and yours is pure, you tell the truth" I said.

I heard Alice at the door, "Alice you can come in" I said I sat on the bed next to Charly.

"Meet your son" Alice said coming in with the boy. he reached Alice face

_'Is that mama'_ the boy thought.

"Yeah thats your mum, Taylors just coming up" Alice replied .

"Did I miss something" Charly said missing out the silent question the boy asked.

"When Taylor arrived she could communicate with us by touch although she could talk and your son has the same gift as her, in our years of being vampires, We have never seen 2 gifts that are the same" I said

_'Does mama have a name for me?'_ the boy thought.

"Your son wants to know if you have a name for him, so he isn't being called child or boy" I said smiling at his thoughts.

"I never had any thoughts, I mean I never expected to have any more children" Charly said

_'I like the name Edward but thats my saviours name' _She thought

"Ive got it Maison" Charly said

_'Thats your human last name Edward'_ Alice thought.

I nodded.

"Maison" Alice said . "Sounds great Charly" she said

"Edward would have been fine aswell" I said answering Charlys first thought.

"Well Maison Edward Bloom" Charly said "Can I hold him" she asked

"Sure, Okay Maison no biting mum shes not like us okay" Alice said .

_'What ! Why would he bite .'_ Charly thought

"He Can produce other vampires, hes bit Carlisle when pulling him out and he felt the venom sting his arm" I said

"Is Taylor venomus" Charly asked

"No she isn't" I said

_'Daddy, Im Comnig'_ Taylor thought .

I heard Taylors foot steps rushing up the stairs "Speaking of the princess here she comes" I said looking at the door. Alice Passed Charly her son.

"Hi maison" Charly said .

He touched Charlys face, He was picturing a cheese sandwich to Charly, he must be ready for lunch.

"Carlisle or Esme is making me one, you hungry" Charly asked

_'Yes'_ Maison thought and went to touch charlys face

"He is before he touched your face again" I said I glanced at Alice and asked "Alice could you let Esme know Maison and Taylor is hungry"

"Of Course" Alice said she flitted out of the room.

"Daddy" Taylor called at the door being polite

_'Who is she calling daddy'_ Charly thought.

"Come in Taylor" I answered .

Taylor ran in the room and leaped in my arms as Maison waas in Charlys arms.

"Hi Mummy" she said to Charly and gave her a gleaming smile.

"Hi, Im suprised you remember me" Charly said.

"Ofcourse I do mummy , you raised me its not your fault nana never liked you" Taylor said

"Do you like your little brother Maison ?" Charly asked

"Yes I do mummy especially when we talk like this" Taylor said touching Maisons face and Maison touched Taylors .

_' Do you love mummy'_ Taylor tohught to Maison.

_' Yes , Do you ?'_ Maison thought to Taylor

_'Yes'_ Taylor thought to Maison

_'Do you like my Name'_ Maison thought to Taylor

_' I love you name Maison'_ Taylor thought to Maison

"There telling each another they love you and Taylor likes Maisons name" I said keeping Charly in the loop

_'Why was Taylor calling you Daddy'_ Charly asked in her thoughts

I was about to answer but read her thoughts first.

_'Dont answer just yet though wait till Esme comes and gets them for something to eat . I dont mind it, its when did this happen'_ Charly thought

"Lunch is ready go down and get it, Taylor take your brother down" Esme said holding a tray with a sandwich and orange juice for Charly

Taylor leaped out of My arms and lifted Maison and carried him down the stairs, I Heard him crying

_' I want Mummy'_ Maison screamed in his thought.

"Mummy will be down soon let her eat first Maison" Taylor said, Maison must have told her what was wrong. Good girl calming him down.

"You look much better Charly" Esme said "You have a color about your cheeks" She added "Edward go Hunt well be fine with Charly" She added

"I'll go when shes eaten and I have answered some questions in her head" I said

_'As you wish but you need to hunt before the party.'_ Esme thought giving me that I mean it look sitting the tray on Charlys lap.

"Thank you Esme, it looks good" Charly said seeing her meal.

"You've been out for three days I thought I'd make it big" Esme said

"Thanks" Charly said "I'm Famished" she added she took a sandwich and took a big bite,

_'Oh god its great, I'm really starving'_ Charly thought I smiled showing Esme she likes it.

"I'm going to make sure Taylor and your son has eaten there food" Esme said

"Maison" Charly said with a mouth full of food.

"Maison, its lovely" Esme said leaving the room smiling .

_'Does Charly know thats your human last name'_ Esme thought as she was decending the stairs.

"Okay" Charly said after she swallowed her bite.

"You eat I'll talk" I said I thought how I was going to word this right and it only took me a second to get it right ."Taylor called me Daddy because I never left your bedside, when she came here Rose Brought her up and she seen how sad I was and thought I was her dad I told her I wasn't but she could keep calling me dad and tell her little brother the same, because I found out her gift because she touched my face to tell me something I already knew but she didn't know I knew, Rick came back the day Rose and Emmett went to get her and told his 'Mother' to throw the beast out, she wasn't his daughter no more, so when Rose took her, she was glad to leave she was happy Rose brought her to see you" Edward said and sighed "Your kids love you very much Charly and I think it's going to be hard to tell them your leaving them soon" I said not leaving one peice of information out.

"Edward my tribe, you have a treaty with them, you can't bit me, And going to Forks the tribe there is worse" Charly said

I know that, Damn the Quileutes to be in the UK

"Not exactally, were allowed on the lands not to hunt, we're really good friends with Billy, I saved Bella, Jacobs Imprintee, I dated her before the imprintation, she was hunted by vamipres, we kind of started that and Bella was involved but it was all sorted and so because we saved bella on more than 1 occation we get privlage land visits, so if I have a talk with Jacob, He'll allow it he is one of the member of the tribe who can talk the chief around" I said

_'Wow'_ Charly thought.

"Can I get up I want to walk about, 3 days in bed is sore" Charly said

I didnt want to move Alice is allowing with for an hour at the most and I'm taking it. So I held Charly close "Can I just hold you" He said and sighed .

"Of Course" Charly said smelling my shirt and she wrapped her arms around my waist.

_'What are we going to do ?'_ Charly thought.

"I havent figured that out" I said its all Charlys decision

"How did this happen I mean I only officially met you 3 days ago" Charly said

I kew you much longer, If only you know that.

"I know" I said . Charly snuggled Into my cheast.I played with Charys hair. I remember doing this with Bella a few times this feels much better. I sighed and started speaking again "I've never had this much contact with another human like this in years. Last time was with Bella but her scent was hell on me untill she was imprinted by Jacob, now she isn't . your scent its like animals scent I think because of your diet but its never going to stop me loving you"

"How old is Bella ?" Charly asked.

"She will be 23 this year" I answered wow has it been 5 years already if feels longer.

"You met her when she was 17" Charly asked

"Yes, My family lived in Forks Bella was new, she was the only mind I couldnt read, and it developed from then, until she left me for Jacob and he imprinted on her" I answered ."We need to time with visits to see Bella and Jacob her dad doesn't know about wolves and imprinting and he thinks were still here" I added .

"How old are you ?" I asked

'_I mean your real age not the one he uses'_ Charly thought , Damn

"Too Old" I said smiling at Charlys crafty thought

"When were you were born when you were turned" Charly asked

"1901 and 1918" I answered .

_'How many times has he answered these questions' _She thought

"Once to Bella" I said answering Charlys thought

_'Its 2015, 97 in vampire years . 114 if he was still human'_ Charly thought

"Wow what age do you go with" Charly asked

"From our new birth" I said

"So your 97 years old" Charly said

"Yeah" I said and then sighed.

_'You have 10minutes'_ Alice thought

I lay with Charly with the time we had left

_'Do we have to move'_ Charly thought and looked up at me and I smiled _'It very comfy here'_ She added

_'Times up'_ Alice thought in a strict tone

I smiled again and then sighed."Alice wants you now, but dont freak if your anything like Bella" I said.

Charly got up but winced in pain.

_'Carlisle hasnt been up with my pain killers yet' _She thought

"He had to go out to get some he must have been distracted by someone or something" I answered and lifted Charly so she isnt in any more pain.

I took Charly down the stairs,

_' Alice wants me to change her'_ Rosalie thought.

I Handed Charly to Rosalie . It was only minutes they were in the room, when Rosalie brought Charly out she was breath taking in a purple satain dress, Alice, Roslie handed Charly back to me

_'Okay, Im not going to make your life hell this time'_ Rosalie thought

"Whats changed you mind in life" I said

"You gave up one before you shouldnt give up the other" Rosalie said "Besides, we go back to Forks soon" She said "Do you want bella to know your ..." She trailed off

_'Whats going on'_ Charly asked

Charly stared at me.

_'Give me answers'_ Charly said

"Please" Charly said

The please card again, I sighed "Rosalie was thinking how she isnt going to make my life hell with you" I said .

"Sorry Charly I didnt know Edward wasnt keeping secrets and he can read your mind" she said shocked

"Have been since she came to my Bio-Chem class . " I said smiling "She has a great mind, good one to listen to when you dont want to listen to your own" I added .

"Enough about chatter bring Charly in" Alice said

"Happy Brithday" Everyone shouted.

_'My first ever birthday party.'_ Charly thought then on to _'Its amazing'_

_'Why am I getting this love . I dont deserve it.'_ Charly questioned in her thoughts

"You Do" I said "You've been through a lot this year, this may be your last birthday human or other wise" I whispered in her ear . "Enjoy it, Ill fetch Carlisle and hunt" I said and I sat Charly on the couch

_'I dont want you to leave.'_ Charly thought

"I'll be straight back, dont open your gifts untill we get back" I said .

_'Oh my god his eyes are really black'_ Charly thought

I immediatly looked down and whispered "Sorry"

_'How long did he not eat'_ Charly asked in her tthoughts

I whispered "3 days" in her ear.

_'Go and feed I'll be okay'_ Charly thought .

"You Sure" I whispered in her ear .

"I'm Okay" Charly whispered

I ran out of the back door and Immediatly ran and hunted up some elk, I crossed Carlisles path.

"Hello my son" He said

"Charly is in a lot of pain" I said.

"That was my errand, Had to wait for it so i did a few emergenceys in the ER" Carlisle said.

We hunted together, I had 4 elks and a mountain lion, that should do me untill we get to Forks.

Carlisle had 3 elks and stopped there. We ran up to the house.

Mrs Scott and Brodies and Aidan is at the door in 3 seconds" Alice announced

Carlisle and I ran in the back door in time for Esme answering the door to Mrs Scott, Brodie and Aidan, Charlys Admirers I will be blocking there thoguhts out.

_'Did he hunt ?'_ Charly thought.

"Charly, Edward told us what happened, Im so sorry" Mrs Scott said

_'The poor Dear she looks so fraile'_ Mrs Scott thought.

"Dont worry about it, something I've had for years" Charly said, Maison cuddled into Charlys cheast.

_'Mumma I'm thirsty' _He thought

Charly looked at me _'Maison needs a drink do you have bottles and formula'_ She thought

I did a quick nod .

"Edward, Maison is needing fed could you make up some formula" Charly asked me

"Sure" I said ans turned back to go in the kitchen

_'I'll do it'_ Alice, Rose and Emmett thought at the same time.

Is all these humans scent too much for them, I know my thirst is way down my list but everyone hunted before me. I looked around the room of my family.

"I'll go Edward sit with Charly" Esme said

"Thank you Esme" Charly said.

I sat with Charly then looked at Jasper for an assesment. 60% of the room was raging with bloodlust 40% of the room was nervous. I eyed Jasper to catch to set some wasves of calm to the whole room.

_'I've got it brother.'_ Jasper thought picking up on my vibe.

"Who is this little smasher" Mrs Scott said seeing Maison cuddled into Charlys arms.

Charly took a deep breath to start her story, I hope she has a cover story.

"This is my son Maison and my daughter Taylor whos sitting with Rosalie" Charly said.

_'Charly is just 18 how can she have 2 children.'_ Mrs Scott thought

Mrs Scott looked shocked . "How old is Taylor" she asked .

"She just turned three years old" Charly said calmly Jaspers is doing a great job. "Maison is three months old" She added .

Mrs Scott shook her head . _' Charly was roughly 14 when she had her first child'_ she thought , I think she was shaking her head to absorb the information.

"Esme was contacted be social sevicies to foster them both and when I came here to play piano 3 days ago I seen them and freeked out and collapsed with my tumor" Charly said fleshing out her story, well done. "My god father is very good friends with the Cullens and he called, Im going to Forks soon" she said .

"Yeah Edward explained that when he packed your stuff to ship it off " Mrs Scott said

_'I'm giving my car to Brodie no point in taking it with me .'_ Charly thought

Good thing Alice saw Charly giving Brodie her car. and he got it painted it blue , So Alice as awlays thought ahead and got a costom paint job on the car, And Rosalie tuning it not that it was needing any more tuning it could beat my car.

"Oh Charly, you have a gift for Brodie" I said getting up and going in the drawer and took out the box with her car keys in it and handed it to Charly.

She patted the space I freed up for Brodie to sit. I sat on the arm of the chair.

"Okay, I would like you to have this" Charly said handing Brodie the box .

Brodie opened the box and seen Charly's car keys in the box .

_'It must be worse than everyones letting on if shes giving me her car.'_ Brodie thought.

"This is your car keys" Brodie said .

"Well if im dying whats the point of having a car" Charly said

_'I need to get a paint job, I'm not driving a purple car.'_ Brodie thought.

"Yeah we just got it back yesterday, she wanted it painted blue for you" I said.

"Thanks Charly" Brodie said

"Your the only friends I really had and well all the Cullens have a mode of transport each" Charly said . "Aidan I knew you couldnt drive yet sorry but alteast you can shot gun in Brodie new car now" She added. I fergot that other one was there really. His thoughts were subdued.

"I prefer motorbikes, just got my licence for one, bought one this morning " Aidan said

_'I have to see what hes riding'_ Jasper screamed his thoughts, I was a bit annoyed but i felt instant calm, I eyed Jasper.

_'Sorry brother'_ Jasper apoligised.

"Congratulations" Charly said

_'Now im getting a headache.'_ Charly thought, I hope she tells Carlisle

"Can I get pain killers Carlisle, heads a bit sore" I said .

_'Its killing my head'_ She thought.

Esme came in the room with Maisons formula, Charly put the bottle in his mouth.

_'This is good'_ Maison thought. I smiled im glad these hybrids only eat human food.

_'Shouldnt Esme be taking Maison'_ Mrs Scott thought _'If shes the fosrter mother'_ she added.

I looked at Esme to explain the situation.

"Since Im fostering Maison and Taylor, Charly with this condition I thought I would let them have a mother and children bond" Esme said answering puzzled looks from Brodie, Aidan and Mrs Scott. Which is good Mrs Scott was going crazy there.

"I got Taylor fostered when I was 14 I was too young to have children" Charly said, "Then 3 months ago before I moved down here, I had Maison and sent him to the same Forster home" She added .

"There beatiful Charly whos is there father " Mrs Scott asked

"Rick" I said being very ahsamed.

"The Bodygaurd is these stunners dad" Brodie said

"Yeah" Charly Said

_'Again with bodygaurd nonsense'_ She thought annoyingly.

Carlisle came back with pain killers and Charly took them

_'Be ready Edward these are the drowsy ones'_ Carlisle warned me

"Thank you" Charly said "Theres nibbles in the kitchen if you guys want a bite" she said

"Mammy" Taylor said Sitting on Charlys knee, Rosalie took Maison to finish his feed.

"Awww listen to her voice, shes so much like you but she has bright brown eyes" Mrs Scott said

Brodie and Aidan was in the kitchen.

_'Edward can tell me what there talking about later.'_ Charly thought glancing at me.

_' I think they have been dating before the bodygaurd disappeared'_ Aidan thought.

_'But shes Happier thought'_ Brodie thought.

Both Boys came back in the livingroom.

"Now Charly the pain killers I gave you may make you drowsy" Carlisle said "Let me know if your tired, so Edward can take you to bed" He added

"Sure" Charly said .

"Okay Present time" Alice said handing me a gift "Its from Jasper and I" She said

Charly took the gift and unwarpped it, she looked at it with awe.

"Its lovely Alice but I might not wear it" Charly said

"Going to Forks you will be" Alice said and winked

"Thank you both of you" Charly said to Alice and Jasper.

Rosalie got up "Its not much but its from Emmett and I" she said

Charly opened the box that contained the earings Rosalise picked out yesterday. I read her excitment in her thoughts to shop for another girl.

_'Luckly I have peirced ears'_ Charly thought.

"There lovely Rosalie, I would wear these" Charly said, Taking the earings out the box and put them in replacing her plain studs. "Thank you both of you" She added. when she finished putting them in.

Esme was next "I thought this would be okay" She said .

Charly opened the box which contained the shoes that would watch the dress alice picked, My whole family picked out gifts that would be pratical to Charly then Esme handed the box that had small trinket boxes in them for Taylor and Maison. "You didnt need to" She said

"This box is for your children" Esme said .

charly opened the box and reat the lables on the trinket boxes.

"Wow" Charly said

_'Thats nice of Esme doing that for Charly'_ Mrs Scott thought.

"I have the birth certificates in the holders and first curls and hospital bands in there boxes just need there first tooth in them" Esme said .

"Thank you" Charly said I saw the tears forming up in her eyes, I got up and handed her a tissue. she took it and said "Thanks".

Brodie handed me a Box "Sorry its not much, I seen you looking at it in my room when you lived with us thought it would be a great present" he said

Charly opened the box from Brodie, In the box was a framed picture of that band Busted, Its signed.

"I can't accept this Brodie" Charly said.

"Why not I was going to sell it on ebay better off with you" he said

"Thank you" Charly said

Mrs Scott handed Charly a card

"Its not much" she said

Charly opened the card, lay in it was money and a special wish.

"Thank you" Charly said

Aidan blushed

_' This is embarrising.'_ He thought

"What ?" Charly said

"Well ..." Aidan said and handed Charly a bear with a 18 key on it, thats cute theres nothing to be embarrest about.

"Awwww thank you" Charly said full of awe "Your blushing because its a girly toy" she said

Aidan nodded

_'She likes it'_ He thought

_'Aw man Aidan gets the awe and I get no I cant take this'_ Brodie thought.

"Thank you Aidan its beautiful" Charly said

_I want to spend forever with my kids and with Edward.'_ charly thought

"Here" I said Handing Charly a cd of all my favourite compisitions, A lullyby I wrote for her while she was sedated and Charlys compisition.

"It a complamation of all the songs I have written but the first track is your score, it took me a few trys to play it perfectly" I said

"I'll listen to it when this party is quietened down and Ive had a rest" Charly said and yawned ."I think I should lay my head down" she said.

Finally the pain pills kicked in, She looked exhausted. I liefted Charly from the couch.

"Thank you all for ..." Charly said then stiffled another yawn "Coming" She finished .

I took Charly to my room and lay her on my bed, I tucked her in.

"Thank you Edward" Charly said she closed her eyes to a dreamful sleep, I kissed her cheek, she smiled in her sleep. Carlisle came up to the room to check up on her.

"They took there time to kick in" Carlisle said.

"I know" I said , I took an unnessarry deep breath."Carlisle, Charly told me she wants immortality. She wants forever with her children and me " I said.

"Okay, Well make the transofrmation in Forks my son" Carlisle said.

"But I would like to do it" I said.

"Of course my son, We need to get permission from the pack" Carlisle said.

"Thank you father" I said

We walked down the stairs.

"Sorry about that I recieved a call while I was checking on Charly, it was the specialist in Forks who specialises on cysts and Tumors, he said that if we get Charly to Forks in the next few days, they may be able to save her.

_'Yes I have a chance'_ Both Aidan and Brodie thought.

I was ready to groan but thought quickly.

"So Charly and I can get a chance with a life together." I said.

Carlisle nodded, I smiled Charly would love that. I looked at Brodie and Aidan and there faces was a picture perfect. both of them looked so glum.

We sat most of the night taking about medical stuff, It got to one in the morning I called it a night and took Taylor and Maison to bed. Once I settled them for the night I sat on my chair and finished reading 'not a penny more, not a penny less by Jeffery Archer'


	9. Chapter 9 Charly & Jake POV

**A/N - Jacobs and Charlys Pov for info reasons.**

**Discalimer - I did own Twilight for like a day but stephene bet me to it and published like the whole sage but my characters names was Benson and Ellienor**

**Jacob**

Three days ago Dad got a call from the scottish Reservation, My god sister Charly left but she had a child, The blooms are my Dads friends Brandon Bloom Left Charly and Barbera when he Imprinted on unsuspecting Sue Clearwater and Boy was Charlie even mad But Leah knows how that feels, Bella keeps Charlie from spiraling, she had to made him understand its not volontarry. Charly is a Quileute from her father he sort of slept with another Quileute but kept it a secret and 'adopted her' the elders found out and kicked Brandon from the tribe 4 years ago. Once Dad was off the phone with Esme he spoke to me then went straight over to the clearwaters to tell brandon oh boy isnt he going to be mad.

Bella is at work at the libary Im at work at the garage, Sue watches the kids for us. I still remember that night Brandons name was mentioned

_"Dad whats going on why is the Scottish Quileutes calling us" I asked _

_"Because Charly left them but I dont think she left volentarally, Jacob Brandon Bloom Is going to Phase pretty quick when he finds out but I have a feeling Charly and The Cullens are in danger." dad said _

_"Why?" I asked _

_"Scottish Quiluete hated the treaty our ancestor made with the Cullen and hate it worse that we made an ammend to it, charly is all Brandon has Jacob please find out she gets here safely please" Dad asked _

_"Of course as soon as Bella calls me of there arrival I will take Embry and Quil to the airport to pick them all up even though there cars will be there." I said _

_"thank you son" Dad said _

The whole night we discussed Charly's Arrival.

I started on a Bmw Classic when my phone rang.

"hello"

"Jacob there coming today, they well today Edward called me, Alice was helping Charly prepare the children" Bella said "They have 2 stops, from manchester to london gatwick then from london heathrow to Seattle then from there to Port angeles they should be here by 8:30pm Alice thinks she cant really see with the children there." She said

"Ok, Thank you, Love you Bye" I said

"Love you too, Bye" Bella said and I flipped my cell close.

I finished my work and Is waiting on Embry and Quil to arrive to cycle to the airport for their safe arrival.

**

* * *

****Charly**

The Next morning I got up, I had Taylor and Maison laying next to me, I awed at them for a moment and I sat up, I was really needing a wee.

"Morning" I Heard a whisper. I turned and perched on the same chair as yesterday was Edward reading a different book .

"Morning" I whispered back, I Slowly climbed out the bed and realized I didn't know where the bathroom was .

"I have a en suite through the door" Edward pointed "We do have to shower you know" he added

"I didn't think that, was trying to be quiet, when did they go to bed ?" I asked in a low voice .

"1am. Brodie and Aidan, And Mrs Scott to speak about your condition, I let Carlisle of your decision so he told Mrs Scott that if we get you to Forks soon enough to a specialist he may help you so you may survive" He said .

"You heard what I thought yesterday" I said

"Yes, I was listening to everyones thoughts" Edward said

"And ..." I said

"They think we were secretly dating before your bodyguard disappeared" Edward said and smiled "Also prefers me to him anyway, you look more happy they both said" He said

"What else ?" I asked

"After Carlisle spoke about the 'specialist', both thought about getting a chance with you, then I said 'so Charly and I can get a start in the relationship if she survived', both of them looked glum and realized were just starting out" He said

"Thank you" I said, I went in the bathroom. 'So when will the change happen' I Thought for Edward to read

"When we arrive in Forks, I shipped your valuables there, Jacob has them" Edward said .

"Did you hunt yesterday ? I never gave you much eye contact" I asked

"Yes and I did three hours ago, I left between you snoring and the kids sleeping I knew you were safe especially Taylor giving you her dreams, they were cheerful dreams" Edward said

"You were watching them all night weren't you" I asked

"Only for a short while, I started reading 'Swimsuit by James Patterson'." Edward said . "I prefer your dreams, you dream about me" He said in a smug voice . I came out the bathroom all fresh and bladder empty, I'm not in as much pain as I was yesterday but still wearing the dress Rosalie dressed me in was not comfortable .

"Can I get comfy clothes" I asked .

"This is where I come in" Alice whispered at the door "Come with me your the same size as me" She said no sense of fun in her voice . "Choose" she said

She had so many clothes I couldn't choose . Then I seen lovely stretchy jeans and a floral vest top .

"Perfect" Alice said "I love your style you'll fit in this family perfectly" She said

"What ?" I said

"I seen you like us and nothing much changed apart from your voice and eyes" Alice said ." dont know why, I Think maybe because your a blessed Quileute" She mused

"How soon ?" I asked

"That I don't know" Alice said .

I took the clothes and went in her bathroom and changed . I felt better .

Edward was in Alice's room and looked at me up and down .

"Was speaking to Carlisle, He's getting us flights to Forks tonight well to port Angales . We shipped our cars 3 days ago" Edward said "So they should be at port Angales airport" he said

"Talking about cars, how did you know I wanted my car blue to give it to Brodie" I asked

"I saw it, I knew you wouldn't change your mind, so I got it arranged" Alice said

"Thank you" I said . "Can I get breakfast ?" I asked

"Sure" Edward said walking down the stairs with me

We walked in the kitchen Esme was busy making some food.

"Morning Charly" She said still with her back to us, Edward pulled a chair out and I sat on it.

"What a gentleman, Thank you" I said.

"Today I made you scrambled eggs and toast" Esme said sitting a plate infront of me. It looked and smelled delisious.

Carlisle came in the kitchen looking worried.

"Morning Charly" He said.

"Two hours" Edward said.

"Yes so when Charly is finished eating, You both get the children up, I will see if Jasper is finished with the childrens passports" Carlisle said.

I couldnt make head of tail of what he said. I continued eating my meal, Esme flitted out of the kitchen.

"I will be right back" Edward said leaving me to eat alone.

Once I finsished eating I washed my plate. I walked up the stairs and went into Edwards room and woke up Taylor first.

"Hi Mama" She said.

"We're going on a plane today sweety, go and see Alice and see if she has something for you to wear on the plane." I said " And ask her if she has something for Maison aswell." I added

Taylor nodded and danced out of the room. I slowly shook Maison awake. He opened his little eyes and smiled when he saw me and put his hand to my cheek. 'Morning mama' he showed me

"Morning my Prince" I said " We going on a plane today, I need to remind you not to bite okay." I added sternly.

'Yes Mama' He showed me.

"Charly" I heard I looked at the door and there Alice stood.

"Hey Alice, anything wrong" I asked

"No you asked Taylor if I had things for the kids and I did was bringing them to you" Alice said

"Thanks" I said and thought about it for a milisecond "Alice has Edward ... No its wrong to ask" I said

"Has Edward found someone other than Bella" Alice said "Well yes you" She said

"If I didn't decide last night what would have Edward done" I asked.

"Well he was torn at first, then his future disappeared, I asked him that when we went hunting. He told me it was because if you never decided on immortality he ws going to bring up your children be there father." Alice said.

"Alice I feel like Im walking on clouds when Edwards near, When hes gone ... " I said no words could describe it.

Alice pawed through the clothes she brought through and handed me a cute dungarees set for Maison.

'mama can Auntie Alice dress me' Maison asked with his special talent.

"Maison want you Alice" I said

"Do you know you gave your child Edwards human last name" Alice said

"What M.a.i.s.o.n" I spelt out.

"Different spelling" Alice said

"I didnt know that, I mean someone should have told me that" I said.

'Mama I like my name' Maison protested

"Wheres Taylor ?" I asked she never came in the room with Alice

"With Auntie Rose" Alice said

Maison touched Alice face

"Your kids seem to think were family" Alice said

"You are to them" I said.

"And you will be too" Alice said.

I hope she is right, I know she can see my future but what if im making the wrong decisions. to betray my tribe to become a vampire to live forever with my children.

"Thanks Alice, Where did Edward go ?" I asked.

"To the car dealers to get hired cars for us to go to the airport." Alice said.

Alice and I sat in Edwards room talking just to get to know one another. Maison and Taylor declared themselfs hungry.

I took them to the kitchen and made them sandwiches was no time to make a cooked meal.

Rosalie started talking to me while I cleared there plates away and was making Maison formula for the flight.

"Did you know Edward was the first of us" Rosalie said

"No I didn't, Who turned Edward ?" I asked I need to know the history.

"Carlisle" Rosalie said

"Who was Carlisles ?" I asked

"I dont remember it was huniting vampires" Carlisle said coming in the room.

"I didnt mean to pry" I said.

"I know but you do need to know our family history" Carlisle said. "But can you wait till we get to Forks" he added

"Sure" I answered

Edward came in the door.

"Time to got Emmett and Jasper are driving the other cars, Charly come with me with the kids" He said

I did as he asked and no time at all we were at manchester airport, I started feeling light headed and I know Edward will know just hope its just a dizzy spell.

**AN - PLEASE R & R THANK YOU**


	10. Chapter 10 Edwards POV

**A/N bit oh plugging before the chapter is set, - The OTher Foot by OCD Jen read its really good im on the edge of my seat.**

**Disclaimer - Steph rock and it dont belong to me just the plot of this story.**

**Edward**

We Arrived at Manchester airport, I carried Maison for Charly as she was feeling light headed, Carlisle is checking us in.

"Okay guys in the connection flight we need to split up to two flights, so Rose Emmett could you take the kids" Carlisle said

_'I did this so Alice can see around them'_ He thought

I gave a slight nod

"Of course Carlisle we will" Rosalie taking Maison from my arms.

"Come on Taylor your coming to sit with Uncle Emmett" he said holding his hand out.

Taylor walked over to them.

"Are you sure Rosalie I mean I dont mind waiting for a connection flight where we all can get on." Charly said

_'Okay that was stupid saying that Rosalie dont mind, My kids love her'_ Charly thought but her thoughts were dizzy.

_'Edward, Charlys feeling faint'_ Jasper thought

I pulled Charly close to lean on me

"Carlisle can you check Charly over just now" I said

"Sure" Carlisle said getting his bag out.

I sat Charly on the seat in the lounge

"Im okay guys just a bit Dizzy" Charly said "and sick" She added

Carlisle checked her over.

"We need to get this flight as soon as possible Charlys symtoms are getting worse, Soon as we land in Port Angeles you have to do it Edward" Carlisle said

"What about the wolves" I said.

"We have to explain to them when I go on the Reservation, Rose Emmett when you land please keep the kids from Charly when shes changing."Carlisle said.

"Is mumma going to be okay" taylor asks quietly.

"she will be" I said

"Make her Better Grandpa please" Taylor said to Carlisle. its the first time Taylor of any of the kids called Esme or Carlisle a meaning to being their grandparent.

"Of Course Taylor" Carlisle said

Our Flight to London was called and we all boerded the plane, Charly falls asleep into my side when we borded at heathrow to seattle, Rosalie and Emmett is waiting for their connection thie the kids, Maison was about to make a fuss untill Emmett promised somthing sweet.

Carlisle and I discuss who will be driving the car while I make sure I was pumping enough venom in Charlys system

'Charly's feeling anxious' Jasper thought to me.

Good thing he is on the flight with us keep me in check what Charly is feeling just now her dreams are about playing in a feild with Taylor and Maison while I look on.

I slowly rub Charlys arm but is seems not to be working and gave Jasper nod to put waves of calmness around her.

'I think that should do it untill we get to Seattle' Jasper said

Carlisle cam to our seat and took out his case and checked Charlys vitals.

_'Blood pressure is down and heart rate has picked up, I think the cyst has grew quicker than I have thought' _He thought

I nodded to let hm know that I got what he was thikning, then Alice gasps.

**A/N R&R PLease , if so you get another chapter i pwomise **


	11. Chapter 11 Alice and Bella POV

**A/N More plugging untill I see more readers for the other foot By OCD JEN**

**disclaimer - I did own twilight but I lost it in a bet so Steph has it.**

**Alice**

We were sitting on the plane to seattle when listening to Edward and Carlisle talk about the options of drivers when Edward is spearding the venom through Charly and the both suggest Jasper so he can controll her emotions through the transformation.

_Charly is Leaning against Edward and collapsed in the Airport at Seattle and wont make the commection flight, Edward thinks on his feet and carries her out to a cab and takes her to a motel and starts the transformation process. _

I hear Edward choke, I grab the phone and talks quickly to the car hire company for the fastest car to be in seattle in an hour. Jasper sends calm waves to us all .

"Alice whats happening" Esme asks me

"Charly wont make it to port angeles so Ill be driving with Edward to Forks while keeps an eye on charly" I say without giving away information.

'Heres the plan Edward im changing the vision, Jasper Carlisle and Esme fly to Port angeles and take our cars home, you and I are dribing to forks as fast as possible while you inject your venom in her syste' I thought for edward to hear.

I seen Edward nodding and told Carlisle and Jasper in quiet hushed tones, the only thing we need to worry aobut is the pack , I pick the pohne up and call Bella.

**Bella**

I was at home attending to Carlie Jane when my cell went off and only 2 people I know will be calling at this sime of day.

"Hello" I said nursing C.J

"Bella listen Charly is only going to make it at Seattle get in contact with The pack get them to meet Carlisle, Esme and Jasper at port angeles ariport, Edward and I will be driving from Seattle with Charly, Were not breaking rules since its not going to happen in forks But we need to let the pack know Please ! " Alice said

" Of course Alice, get off the phone and i'll call him" I said

"Thank you" Alice said quickly then I got an earfull of dialing tone.

I clicked number 1 and hit call. It rang twice and then Jacobe answered

"Bella whats wrong is C.J and E.J okay" Jacob said

"Not but Alice said you need to get the whole pack tp port angeles airport to meet Carlisle, Esme and Jasper. Alice and Edward is drving down form seattle with Charly shes not going to make it, So they have to do it there" I said

"DAMN !" Jacob called throguh the phone. "Okay" he says then hangs up.

Then I heard an howl through La Push.

**A/N - Okay guys I have an inkling what in doing But what do you want the pack to do and Bella involvement in it.......**

**R&R PLEASE !**


	12. Chapter 12 Jacob POV

**A/N Jacobs Italics are shifted minds. **

**Disclaimer - All hail steph for creating Twilight since its not mine :D**

**Jacob **

I shape shifted to my form

_Hey Jake whats up ? _, It was Seth he must have been put on patrol.

_I dont know Seth, The treaty might be broken _I say to everyone who shifted

_Damn leeches, I hope Bella will believe us now they can break treatys. _Leah said.

_But this is a weird breakage Sam _I say to the pack _Is bloom with us _

_No, Him and Sue went to the hospital this morning, _Sam said

_Yeah Leah and I have a new sister _Seth thought.

_Okay I got a call from Bella, Charly isnt going to make it, Edward is going to change her. _I thought

_Thats fine with me Jacob, dont panic we will tell Brandon when they arrive in Forks, where are they changing her _Sam thought

I heard other grumbles from the pack saying the treaty is broken especially when is a Quileute.

_There changing her in Seattle and driving down during the change, Carlisle and Esme is landing in an hour, Blondie and Emmett has her children coming in 4 hours. _I thought .

_Good, okay now use your cell to call home Jacob everyone do not phase untill Charly has transformed, Ill work the shifts so I can get brandon to so some shifts on his own. _Sam thought.

_Sam isnt this dangerous your letting the cullens break the treaty. _Leah thought.

_Its not Leah, How many time we joined together from stopping the leeches get Bella, the only time she became safe was when the italian leechs understood our ways, Anyway Billy adn I have been having meetings with Dr Cullen for the past three days we knew about Charlys decition to be with her children. _

_Stupid girl sleepnig with a leech how could she not know. _Leah thought

_Enough okay, Everything has changed, Not thinking about this about Bloom okay. Thats an order. _Sam thought just to make sure it soesnt happen.

I bowed out and shifted to human form and went back to the pack

"Sam I'll Make sure the Cullens get to their home okay." I said to sam, he nodded his head.

Hes been even more calm ever since his son had been born.

I ran all the way home, When I got in Bella was looking fazzled.

"Bella whats wrong" I asked

"Brandon . . . He came in the . . . . Jacob save the Cullens" She said still in shock, Edward Jacob was in his room watching tv, Carlie Jane was sleeping.

"Sit down Bella" I said

Bella sat down and took deep breaths.

"where is Bloom ?" I asked

"Said somwthing about the scottish tribe." Bella said.

"Call Pixie" I said

Bella pulled out her cell but was shaking so much to dial , I took it out her hands and found Alice.

"Bella cant talk right now i have a girl writhing in pain in the back of the car" she answered

"Alice divert somehwere other than forks, I think he scottish tribe is here" I said

"Damn holes ! " she squealed. "Listen im 3 mile to our home, I drive like the bat out of hell, Carlisle should be getting off the plane about now." she added

"Pixie there treaty wont procect you, you have bitten a tribe member" I said

"Dog listen, Edward is in tremendos pain watchngi Charly like this we have to go there so I can get rid of him" She shouted "Im not leaving her" I heard Edward Growl at Alice

"Okay I'll Send Bella over shes neutral bases, I think C.J and E.J be okay at Charlies" I said

"Shes human" Alice said

"how long does this thing last" I asked

"Three days, but people are different" alcie said

"Bella can protect you shes an imprintee, other tribes dare touch an imprintee" I said

"Okay, I seen nothing for the next day" she said

"Enough time, Ill take The kids to Charlie and meet the rest of the cullens at the airport" I said.

I hung up and looked at bella who seemed to hear my plan.

"Billy is here he said he will call dad to pickt he kids up " she said and kissed my cheeck and left.

I left behind her and got my bike and sped to Port angeles.

**A/N - What do you think ? Next POV is Carlisles I nearly have all the cullens POV in this fic lol didnt realise there Pov is important untill now. **

R&R PLEASE !!


	13. Chapter 13 Carlisle POV

**A/N - Dedicated to THe readers that I have. **

**Disclaimer - Meyer Owns Twilight , I own the plot im going with. **

**Carlisles POV**

Esme Jasper and I departed from the aeroplane and is going through depatures, we all shipped our belonngings saving from waiting at the luggage departement.

"I sense worry and anxiety" Jasper whispered.

"Okay" I said

"Whats wrong hunni ?" My Darling asked me

We all walked out of the doors and there stood Jacob.

"We have a problem" Jacob said

"What ?" I said

"Brandon found out" Jacob said

"We have to get home now" I said tossing Esme Edwards car keys

Jacob went on his bike we all went in out repective cars, Speeding towards Our home.

We went to the garage and seen the hired car parked into it. all the shutters are on the windows, we sneaked through the tunnel.

"Were fine. No holes so far i was watching out for us it only went blank when Jacob came in." Alice said sitting next to Bella.

"Bella its nice to see you hon." I said "Why are you here?" I asked

"Im am imprintee, by tribal law no other shap shifter shouldnt hurt another" Bella said

"Hows Charly" I asked

"Shes writhing in some pain Carlisle its tearing Edward up but he wont leave her side, he hasnt hunted properly in weeks" Alice said.

'This isnt good' I thought

"Okay I'll check on Charly" I said

"We have the Scottish tribe on our tails Carlisle I dont know how long Bella can be here" Jacob said

"Okay lets sit, Alice could you see round Jacob to keep an eye on Charly and Edward, I got Rosalie and Emmett to take the kids to a motel I Port Angeles untill the threat is closer" I said

"Okay" Alice said rubbing her temples and her eyes went blank

Jasper was feeling the room keeping tabs and everyone.

"ARGH!" he screamed

"You sensing Charlys pain" I asked

"Yes, I can go through it Carlisle, just caught me off gaurd" Jasper said

I stepped outside with Jacob.

"Jacob Black what are you doing here talking to a bloodsucker"

Jacob tensed.

"Brandon, you know our treaty with the Cullens" Jacob growled.

"THem bloodsuckers bit my daughter and you think is okay" He growled back shaking.

"Jasper I need your assistance" I said

Jasper slipped out the door

"Hes not angry hes upset" Jasper said "Sending calm waves though" He added.

"I dont any of your trickery, I want my daughter disproyed" Brandon said

"Would you leave your both grandchildren without their mother" I said

"I would not subject to having half breads to be my grandchildren" Brandon said

He phased and flanked by four more wolves, Edward came out of the window.

"You did what to Sam" He growled

What is going on.

"Do you realise now sam isnt the Alpha, you missed the Beta" Edward said

Jacob Phased and Growled, the pack that was flanking Brandon Flanked Jacob, Jacob Howled.

"Yes Jacob becomes the Alpha, Charly is my Love Brandon I will never ! NEVER ! her side.

Brandon pounces on Edward everyone went to pounce.

"No its between us both " Edward said between his teeth.

Snapping Howling and growling is going through the garden.

* * *

**R&R PLEASE**


	14. Chapter 14 Charlys POV

**A/N - Sorry if its crap**

**Disclaimer - I dont own twilight**

**Charly **

Its agony, Someone is still at my side, I dont know how long im In this Pain

"Its been 6Hours Charly" A velvet voice said to me , Is that Edward. "it is me my Love" The Volvet voice said to me.

My whole body is in fire, I need something cool, I heard a shower going, Something was burning my skin.

"Sorry Love" The velvet voice said .

Next thing I felt was Cold, lots of cold it was subsiding the burning.

"How is she doing" High pitched voice said .

"Feeling muxh better with the cold water running over her" The Velvet guy said.

"Why didnt I think of that" the high pitch voice said.

I heard growls.

"Take her" the velvet voice said.

"No dont go" I said through my teeth.

I felt myself being passed from one person to the other, there was more growling. I started to feel stronger.

"Sit here, Im getting you a change of clothes. this is the fastest transformation" the high pitch voice said.

I opened my eyes and looked in at the shower, the water felt great, very cool.

"Its is great isnt it" Alice said.

"Woah Alice" I said

It was looking at a new light, Alice was even more radiant, Alice froze holding the clothes I was changing into, I took them from her arms and changed into them.

"You are so calm" Alice said

"Isnt Jasper helping me keeping me calm" I said.

"No he is helping with the situation outside."Alice said pointing to the window.

"though we had a treaty" I said

"We do" Alice said

_No way I'm letting my daughter be a bloodsucker. _I hears

"Woah What was that ?" I said

"What ?" Alice said

"I heard someones thoughts say they dont want there daughter to be a bloodsucker." I said

"Look at me" Alice said

I did as she asked, What is she thinking.

_'One step, Two step, Three steps, Four_

"One step, two step, three step, four" I repeated.

"You can read individual minds"

No shit I thought

"What" Alice said

" I thought no shit" I said

"You have two gifts" Alice said

More growling and snapping happened, I looked out of the window and focused on Edward.

_I cant let him win, but Its a losing battle _He thought.

"No" I growled and jumped through te open window and Growled.

Carlisle, Jasper and The pack looked at me, I looked at Carlisle

_Thats a quick transformation, I wonder if she has gifts._ He thought.

I kept looking and thought to him We will talk about it when this is over.

I jumped inbetween Edward and the snapping wolf.

"Enough" I growled inbetween them. "I dont care what this fight about but you" I said pointing to the wolf then heard

_No, My daughter, Its too late. _The wolf thought

"Love you okay" Edward said

"Phase to your human form" I said growling. I waited 69miliseconds "NOW" I yelled.

"Shes grizziler than Emmett on hunting" Alice said.

The wolf ran off to the forest, I kept my eye on him to see his mind but it was blank just the forest.

"Jacob says hes shifting" Edward said hugging my arms. "You were quick love" He added.

A human shape comes out of the forestry, I reconised the figure.

"Yes Love" Edward said.

"No !" I growled "You screwed a treaty because, I became a vampire, You lost te right for me being your daughter Brandon when you left mum 4 years ago, we thought you died, you promised her to keep intouch, I got kicked out of the tribe when mum died because Apparently Im not full Quileute" I said

God its so infuriating.

"If you were here you should have stopped me sleeping with a vampire. I hate you so much" I growled and started to run but I became pinned down. "Let me go Now, he doesnt deserve to live, no" I growled.

**R&R PLEASE**


	15. Chapter 15 Jasper & Bella POV

**Disclaimer - I dont own Twilight**

**J****asper**

Everything started to get out of hand Charlys temper rose very quickly form being calm and collective to blinding anger, she ran to Brandon but Carlisle Edward and I pinned her down, I harnessed her anger stopping me from lashing out and since I was holding her skin I put powerful waves of calmness to her, but I dont know how long it will last with her being a newborn.

"Let her go, I deserve the fate, shes right, I should have kept an eye on her but I was too busy being in love and becomig a father again." Brandon said

"You Bastard" Charly screamed.

She wriggled but no anvil.

"Love listen to me please, I know he did this but Please, look at your family now, look at me were here we love you please" Edward whispered in Charlys ear.

She was calming more, Carlisle let up, Edward and I stood up with Charly, Edward hugged her, she was starting to let out dry sobs, she was upset.

"Jazz hunni, Its safe to stop sending the calm waves" My small princess said.

"I did when we stood up" I said.

Brandons body was sending off waves of remorse.

"Seth, Leah I think you both should intoduce yourselfs" Edward said to the to wolves.

**Bella **

Soon as Edward and Brandon started fighting, Esme and I got out of there as soon as possible. I hope Jake is going to be okay, I didnt want to leave, that is my whole family back there. We picked the kids up from my dads and Esme drove towards Port Angeles

"Bella everything will be fine" Esme said

"Then why are you taking me to port Angeles with my kids" I said

"Alice said its a precaution she cant see whats happening so if she sent you there she knows where you are and rose called having trouble with Maison" Esme said

"Mumma Are we going to see Auntie Rosalie" Edward Jacob said

"Yes E.J" I said

"Yay, I get to see my other Grandma and All my Aunties and uncles" Edward Jacob said

"Yes E.J then soon you get to see Auntie Charly aswell but she is very sick just now" I said To E.J

"Sure mamma" Edward Jacob said

We arrived at the motel in Port Angeles, Rose opened the door looking flustered I think

"Thank god your here Maison wont stop screaming I tried everything. " Rosalie said

"Auntie Rosalie" Edward Jacob said

"OH MY GOD !" Rosalie said

I carries Carlie Jane in the room and seen a three month old child screaming. I looked at Emmett and Sat car seat down and Picked Maison up.

"No Biting" I said stearnly

The little tot touched my face and a note like a yes came through.

"You know I was told about that but I couldnt be prepared enough" I said the teh three vamps watching my reaction."Now whats wrong little man" I asked him.

He touched my face with a picture of a woman.

"Is that your mumma" I asked

The little tot nodded.

"You will see her soon but look at your Auntie Rose she looks sad and lonely because your big sister is playing with E.J could you give her company" I said

Maison nodded, I Passed Him to Rosalie.

"Bella do you still blush even thought your growen and Married woman" Emmett said

"Of course it doesnt change anything" I said

We all sat Chatting and Esmes Phone went off , She excused herself and left the room to Chat.


	16. Chapter 16 Alice & Emmett POV

**A/N this is the last Chapter then ill add the Epilouge**

**Disclaimer - I dont own twilight wish I did, Edward would be real.**

**BIG THANKS TO OCD JEN, TEAMEDWARDBELLA and all of the other readers who HASNT reviewed, its been a pleasure to write this fic for you all its my first chaptered fic here but I love it all the same. **

**Look out for my other fictions soon as the Epilouge is up I will be posting another fic**

**Thank you all again.**

**Alice **

The Wolves just left to go to back to La push, Charly went hunting with Edward, Jasper and I sat in our room, I was looking at the laptop looking through clothes.

Jasper is playing his guitar. I just called Esme to let her know everything is fine but still keep the kids from charly because of her temper snapping, esme took Bella and her 2 kids home to Jacob.

"Alice dear, would you like to go hunting" My dearest Jasper asked me.

"Of course" I said shutting off the laptop.

Jasper and I jumped out of the window.

"Dont you both think theres enough window jumping in here." Esme said as we ran into the forest

I giggled "No" we ran off.

"Edward Im worried" I heard.

"Why are you worried love"

"What if my children dont want me like this and what happened in the room with Alice and I, I mean it totally freaked Alice out, not that she looked freaked out but what I read she sounded freaked out" It was Charly and Edward.

"Love can we discuss this once you have hunted more" Edward said

'Sorry for eavesdropping Edward but she can read minds and do the same talent her kids do without touching people' I thought and dragged Jasper to the oposite direction.

**'Your not evesdropping Alice, I am really scared' **

Jasper and I ran off

"I could sense Charlys fear, Is she okay" Jasper said.

"She is scared but we will help her out" I said. " I can only see as far as tomorrow because Charly is seeing her kids or visiting her dad on the res." I said.

Jasper and I kept running to canada to give Edward and Charly privite hunting time.

**Emmett**

Rose and I just sat down who knew taking care of kids is hard work, Rose is settling Maison down for the night. Taylor fell asleep watching Mickey mouse Clubhouse DVD that was in her pack. Esme told us Charly is up and snapped as soon as she seen brandon, I have to wash Jaspers bike and Alice car great.

"Thats Maison settle and just got off the pphone with Alice, were going shopping tomorrow for a wardrobe for Charly and the kids" Rosie said

"Sure" I said

Im never a deep thinker but what if Edward never got to Charly again he would spiral more out of control it took us 3 years to get him to forget . . . not forget but understand that Bella loves Jacob and have a family together

"What are you thinking about" Rosie asked me

"What if Edward never made it in time" I said

Rosie froze and understood what I was thinknig about.

"Well atleast shes here and with Edward I dont think I would have stayed with him any longer." Rosie said

I hugged Rose and switched the DVD off and found a baseball game.

R&R PLEASE !!!!


	17. Chapter 17 Epilouge Charlys POV

**A/N Sorry its short because i hate writing Epies but its closure isnt it**

**Disclaimer - I dont own twilight.**

_The time has come to say goodbye  
The sun is setting in the sky  
The truth's turned out to be a lie  
It's over, over  
Hum yourself a lullaby  
This is the end but baby don't you cry_

So take away the melody  
And all that's left of memories  
Of lovers, friends and enemies  
They're all fading  
You may not remember me  
I haven't got the strength to carry on

_The Last song - McFly_

**Epilouge.**

**Charly**

**Ten years later.**

"Mom Maison and E.J is doing it again" Taylor called from across the room.

I looked at Maison to see what he is thinking to E.J

_. . . But E.J Leah is my soul mate how can I not love her . . ._

I remembered that 10 years ago, Leah met Maison and Taylor for the first time and right on cue she imprints on him since then they have been inseprable. I think its got to the time I speak to Edward about our sons future.

"Is it time love" Edward said hugging into me.

"It is" I said.

**Maison your dad and I need to talk, quitely. **

_Sure mom _Maison said once he took his hand from E.J Shoulder.

Edward and I spoke to Maison about him and Leah, we had the same talk with Taylor when she was imprinted on E.J even though she is tenically 10 years old, shes developed like an 18 year old, Fifteen year old E.J was happy. We all didnt find out E.J imprinted when him and Taylor was kids we all thought you have to shapeshift to imprint but that wasnt the case with E.J and Taylor.

Best thing about having 2 gifts is Spoiling suprises, Alice is the worst for suprises alwas scheming until the last minute and she cant contorl her thoughts.

"Charly we all have something for you" Alice said.

"Alice I dont want the car I told you, I dont mind driving Edward car" I said reading Alice mind.

"You spoil everything" Alice pouted.

"Try and control your toughts more then I would have loved the suprise" I said to Alice.

Or when the Volturi did a suprise visit last year where we all were celebratin Edward and my Wedding anniversary, I wanted these traditions to keep going its keeps up with the charade much longer. Aro was suprised to see bella was still a human but is married to a shape shifter who also needs to keep secrets, I was welcomed to the vampire world with much enthusiasm acording to Aro but his thought were to try and and get me to be a member of his gaurd but I couldnt leave my family, I wouldnt leave my family we have growen so much, With wolves still imprinting well Leah was the last to imprint but she was happiest in the world and E.J and Taylor was the first 2 to start the new pack. Jacob Stopped shifting after the battle between my father and Edward. He was no longer the alpha. Leah became the alpha, she has been waiting 7 years for Maison to 'Grow up' the 7 years was blisfull.

The Cullens and Wolves together they can keep Evil at bay. Well for a little while .

**R&R PLEASE **

* * *

Teaser for Silence is a scary sound - Bellas POV half way thoguht chap 1

I rolled my eyes, yes im glad not to be sitting next to Newton but I think the teachers know my understanding of Edward, But why split them up thoguh thats what I dont get, I was snapped out of my thoguhts with a sheet of paper infont of me.

**_What are you thinking si hare about ?_**

I smiled and scribbled my reply.

**_Why the teachers split you and Alice up ?_**

I passed the paper back while I worked on my assignment. I recieve the paper back

**_I dont know in Chicargo we were allowed to be next to one another because was the only one that knowa of my silence._**

I replied back

**_Im sorry about that, Alice didnt need to tell me about your condition, Im a vary friendly person I like to get to know everyone even though there an ass sometimes for example Mike Newton, I hope he doesnt bother Alice or I'll get my big brother on him once again._**

* * *

No more untill I post it up so Put me on authors alert if you want to read more.


End file.
